You sung me moonstruck & kissed me quite insane
by Lady Sarah85
Summary: Alice returns to Underland after nearly two years away. She has answered her questions,and done the things she had to do. She has learned six impossible things. Madness insues as it tends to do when you're in love with a mad man!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I am very proud of this story so far. It has been rattling around in my brain since I first saw the movie. I pretty much I have been writting this paragraph by paragraph as thoughts and ideas come into my head. I hope you enjoy and I promise more action and more of a plot soon! thanks! Enjoy

Alice had never considered herself much of a collector but soon after she left to travel with her father's company she began collecting things that reminded here of her friends. Various chipped and extremely

colorful tea cups was where it began. Soon however it was nothing but hat pins. She bought a hat pin at every port and town she set foot in. Paris, Madrid, Morocco, Port Elizabeth, Calcutta, Bombay, Thailand,

Tokyo, Kyoto, Hong Kong and Beijing. It wasn't until she had been in Beijing for over a year that she realized she was collecting for one resident of Underland particularly. Sure, Mallymkun had a hat pin sword, The

March Hair loved his tea cups. She was sure that The White Queen must have some use for hat pins. It wasn't until she bought the latest hat pin in a teas shop. She saw it through the shop window as she

walked past. It was a very familiar looking bright green peacock feather hat pin. She dashed inside and cradled it to her chest. She noticed the steam and clinking of teas cups and smiled. Alice inhaled that

wonderful aromas of cinnamon, lemon, black tea, lavender and mint. Her heart clenched as she recognized all the smells. She paid for the hat pin and walked back to the ship gently twiddling it between her

fingers. She made her way down to her cabin without speaking to anyone. She removed a small box from her steamer trunk. She had over fifty hat pins lovely picked out with one certain Mad Hatter

subconsciously in mind. They were all different colors and types. Ribboned ones, feathered, beaded, jeweled, all possible configurations, each with a color she knew had seen worn by a one Tarrant Hightopp.

Thinking of him now sent Alice's heart racing. She missed all of her friends dearly but none more so than the Hatter. It had been nearly two years since she left. Seven hundred and three days, six hours twenty

three minutes, and twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty seconds. Seven hundred and two tea times. She was haunted by the final look in The Hatter's expressive eyes. She remembered how he smelled when he

came close to whisper "Fairfarren, Alice" in her ear. Mint and lemon. His breath against her face smelled of earl gray with milk and sugar. Alice sighed loudly and flopped onto her bed. She didn't completely regret

her decision in leaving. She had done many impossible things. She felt more muchier than she ever had. Perhaps she had answered all her questions and done everything she set out to do. Alice sat up.

"Alright Alice," she spoke to herself. "If I have a full list of six impossible things that I have come to realize are absolutely true, I can go home."

Alice sat up straight shook her hands and rolled her head across her shoulders.

"One, I have become partner in my father's company. Two, I have fulfilled my father's dream and taken his company completely around the world. Three, I have not compromised my muchness at all since returning

here. Four, I have traveled this world and found that I have answered all my questions."

Two more. Alice stopped, the first four were important and true. The last two she felt were the most important that needed to be answered. She had completed what she meant to do concerning her father, and

had answered Hamish's proposal with a resounding no. She trusted herself and her decisions. Her muchness was very much intact however if she was going to return to Underland she needed to be sure she had

completed her life here. Alice eyed the peacock feather hat pin on top of all the others. She picked it up and lay back in her bed holding it above her. She spun it slowly, her thoughts lulling her to sleep. Alice

began to dream. She found herself in Memorial. The White Queen, Marina walking with her courtiers through the garden, crown firmly in place. She saw Mctwisp greeting Bayard and his family at the gate. The

Tweedles were chasing each other. She smiled at her friends knowing they were happy. She wished she was there with them. Her family. The vision changed and she was in the forest on the path to the tea

party. She hurried down the hill hearing The March Hare giggling madly and Mallymkun throwing scones around singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat." Alice smiled and shook her head, glad that those two remained

unchanged. She looked toward the head of the table and frowned. Hatter was not in his chair. She looked frantically at each and every chair at the table. He was not to be found. Suddenly the Cheshire Cat

appeared wearing a famous hat atop his head. Rage and fear overtook her. Tarrant would never give up that hat without an important and most likely life threatening reason. Just as she was about to dash

forward and shake the living day lights out of that damned, flea bitten, scurvy, thieving bloody fat cat! The door of the windmill flew opened and a hatless, red haired, eccentricity dressed, currently golden eyed,

mad man came out, screaming in Outlandish.

"What 'ave ye done with me hat? Ye bloody, mangy…"

He seemed to have suddenly lost all of his rage. His bright eyes met Alice's and rapidly turned from gold to their usual green quicker than anything.

"Alice?" he asked his Scottish brogue gone and the slight lisp returning.

He rushed to her and had her in his arms before Alice's knees collapsed beneath her. She quickly brought her arms up around his back.

"Tarrant," Alice whispered inhaling his scent from the jacketed shoulder under her nose. She felt him grip onto to her tighter.

"Ye've never used me name before, Lass." Came the reply from above her head. "Are you going to leave me again? Not that I didn't understand. Questions are important to be answered. The question of why a

raven is like a writing desk is a question that has been puzzling me for…"

"Hatter!" Alice shouted laughing.

"I'm fine."

Alice leaned back to look up at him. Her breath caught when those bright green eyes smiled down at her.

"I've missed you, Alice" Tarrant said seriously.

"I've missed you. I just need two more impossible things and I'll be ready."

"Well if it's just two more ye need, Lass ye best wake up and think of them."

Tarrant leaned close to Alice. His eyes turning a darker shade of green. Alice leaned up to meet up him half way licking her lips and her eyes falling shut.

"I'll miss you when you wake up."

Alice felt the sleep fall away from her. She was suddenly aware of the mattress under her. Alice was suddenly wide awake. She jumped up and starting packing. She grabbed her tattered travel bag and began to

pack some cloths and some books.

"Impossible thing number five," She said aloud, adding a pair of shoes to her bag. "My home is a place called Underland. I belong there with my friends, my family."

She packed the box of hat pins minus the peacock feather, which she put in her hair. She slung her bag around her shoulders. It occurred to her that the sixth impossible thing was truly the most important if not

suddenly the most obvious. So obvious that perhaps it had always been in her list of impossible things.

"Six," Alice said, pulling a half vile of Jabberwocky bloody from her jacket pocket.

"I'm madly in love with a Hatter!" She gulped down the blood and grinned widely like a certain cat.

"It's time to go home."

Alice Kingsley pooped out of Overland for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice found herself in Tugley Wood, on the path to the tea party. Much like her dream. She began walking feeling butterflies begin to take flight in her stomach. She picked up the pace trying to ignore the

fluttering. "Come on feet," she said aloud and walked over the hill. The was no one there when she arrived. The table was set for tea but there was no March Hare, no Mallymkun and certainly no Hatter. Alice

placed her bag in her chair to the right of Hatter's. She touched the back of his chair, running her hands down the soft velvet. She sighed heavily and sat down in it. She was so glad to be home. She was almost

complete. The almost kiss she and Tarrant had shared in her dream had confirmed something she had been denying since she left. She knew that she had very strong feelings toward him. She hadn't actually

even had a cup of tea in two years because every time she would smell it she would begin imaging what Tarrant would taste like. It would send her face aflame with a blush and her heart would ache. Sitting here

now made her realize just how much her heart had been aching. Her muchness may have remained but there had been a huge piece missing from her. She had left her heart in Underland. Being back had healed

the edges of that piece but the majority of it still was residing with someone else. The question was now, wait to see if Tarrant came to tea? Or try to find him in Memorial? A pair of eyes were suddenly in front of

her. She gasped. It was the wrong green however.

"Hello chess!" Alice said cheerily. "Where is everyone?"

"Why dear Alice, do you not know what day it is?" the Cheshire Cat asked grinning at her. Alice shook her head in the negative. "Well its been exactly two years since a certain someone did a certain dance."

Alice jumped from the her chair, grabbed her bag and begin to run.

"Thanks Chess!" Alice shouted over her shoulder. Two years since she had been here for Frabjous day. How could she have forgotten?

'Of all the things I could forget, I'm glad it was that.' Alice thought.

Alice ran until she reached the pond. Last time a ride by hat had taken her across.

"Would you like me to show the way?" Chess said right in Alice's ear. She jumped and yelped.

"Damn it, Chess!" she shouted. "Don't do that! And yes please."

"Just take a paw, love."

Alice took hold of the cat's left back paw. She vanished along with the cat, and was suddenly at the gates of Memorial. She could see hundreds of people inside the gardens.

"Of course it's a bloody ball!" she said quietly to herself.

She found herself wishing she knew some Outlandish to whisper under her breath. She was not at all dressed for a ball, not that she minded at all. She had a on a jade green jacket with a matching skirt. A blue

vest with a lace undershirt that poked up a little above the vest. A blue tie covered most of her chest and was around her neck with a lace collar underneath. Her long blonde hair was a bit wild about her head.

Exactly how she liked it. The peacock feather was still in place in her hair.

"Thank you Chess," Alice said smiling up at the cat. He nodded and faded away leaving a ghost of a smile.

Alice felt a sudden swoop of butterflies. She thought of her six impossible things. The sixth one impractically and walked through the gate head held high, her muchness growing now that she was home. She

smiled at the courtiers. All of them seemed to recognize her as she heard her name spread like wild fire among them. She had yet to see a familiar face. She scanned the crowd looking for a hat more than anything.

"He's on the balcony," came a voice from behind her. Alice turned to see that White Queen.

"Hello Marina," Alice greeted kindly. "and thank you!" she added before wrenching her bag off her shoulders dropping it, and running toward the castle.

She thought she had run quickly earlier, she couldn't even feel her boots touch the ground. She was moving so quickly she had to skid to stop, slide past the entrance for the balcony, nearly fall and finally back

track towards it.

"So much for a cool entrance," she mumbled under her breath.

She walked forward toward the balcony. She saw him standing there. Back to her, bright red hair sticking out from under his hat. She walked up slowly and stood next to him. She looked out over the ball, noticing

all her other friends among the unfamiliar courtiers.

"Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?" she heard whispered next to her.

Alice turned and look over at the Hatter. A smile breaking out despite the complete lack of air in her lungs.

"I haven't the slightest idea," she answered slightly breathless.

Tarrant grinned and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Alice returned it with as much force as she could muster. She was home, she was in Tarrant's arms. Her aching heart beating frantically, the missing piece

returning to where it belonged.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Alice loosened her hold a bit to look up at her Hatter.

"Never again. I am staying with you until the end of Underland."

Tarrant leaned close to Alice. Alice tilted her head up to stare into the hatter's darkening green eyes. Alice's eye lids fluttered shut involuntarily.

"I did miss you when you woke up. I never got to kiss you." Tarrant whispered as his lips descended on hers.

His lips were soft as they moved in time with Alice's. Tarrant did indeed taste of early gray. Alice moaned softly when his tongue swept lightly across her lips. She heard Tarrant growl and pull her closer increasing

the passion of the kiss. Alice wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, her hands plunging in to thick red curls. The need for air was become a noticeable no matter how much Alice wished oxygen was not

necessary. Tarrant pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. Dark jade eyes studied Alice's. He smiled softly down at her.

"I love you Tarrant Hightopp," Alice sighed looking up at him.

"As I love you, My Alice." Tarrant leaned down and kissed her gently. "I liked your hat pin by the way. It looks very familiar. I seem to remember having one much like it. I wonder what I did with it? I think I saw it last on my…"

Alice laughed and pulled him down for another kiss, silencing the rambling in the best way imaginable.

"Now my dear Hatter," came a very familiar and currently highly annoying voice "Sorry to interrupt, but the rest of the kingdom would like to greet the Champion as well. Though perhaps not in quite this friendly of a manner."

They broke off their kiss to glare at the Cheshire floating above them

"Disappear again you annoying, flea bitten, bloody damned fat ca…"

"Alice!" Tarrant shouted laughing. Alice snorted and took one of Tarrant's bandaged hands in hers.

"Well it is Frabjous Day after all. I believe I once heard that you performed the best Futterwaken in all of Whitzend. I take it that no one has seen it since you performed it two years ago?" Alice asked pulling the

Hatter along behind her.

"Actually dear Alice, I believe you were the last one to Futterwaken. If McTwisp was correct?" Alice blushed and dropped his hand. She turned, lifted her skirt just above her boots and performed the same small

Futterwaken-esque dance she had done at the Ascot's home two years ago. Tarrant roared with laughter and swung Alice up into his arms kissing her sounded on the mouth. Alice boldly wrapped her legs around

Tarrant's waist, deepening their kiss. A small cough issued from above them. Alice flashed the floating cat a rude hand gesture she had learned from the sailors. Chess laughed and disappeared. Tarrant plopped

Alice back on her feet.

"Any more of tha' lass and I'll have to drag ye away from this bloody ball," Tarrant said, in a rather breathless brogue.

"I love you," Alice whispered. Her heartbeat no where near slowly down.

"Aye, and I you."

Tarrant hands came up around her face. His eyes were an odd but perfect mixture of dark green and gold. He kissed her forehead and took Alice's hand leading her back to the ball and their friends. Alice greeted

them all, never once letting go of Tarrant's hand.

"Welcome home, dear Champion." Marina bowed lightly.

"Thank you Marina," Alice said smiling. She curtsied still gripping Tarrant's hand.

"You must be tired from your journey. I have had a room prepared for you in the castle. Tarrant you are welcome to stay as well." Marina added eyeing their intertwined hands.

"Thank you, your Majesty." The two smiled at each other.

"Excellent. Now excuse me, feel free to explore the gardens." Marina winked at Alice.

Alice grinned and pulled Tarrant towards the hedge maze. She walked with him until they reached the fountain in the middle of the maze. She sat with him on the edge of it.

"I have missed you dearly Alice," Tarrant said his lisp making Alice smile softly.

"I have missed you. I was going a bit mad without you. I haven't had a cup of tea since I left."

"Did you defeat time as I did? Was it always just after tea for you? Or just before tea? How could you not have tea? There is nothing better than.."

"Hatter!" Alice shouted.

"I'm fine." Tarrant smiled. "why haven't you had any tea?"

Alice sighed feeling slightly foolish, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"It made be miss you more than anything. It was painful. I would imagine what it would be like to kiss you. I would think of you and it would be as if the stars, the moon had been blown out leaving me in the

dark. I couldn't breathe from thoughts of how much I missed you."

Tarrant pulled Alice into his arms and onto his lap. Alice leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I felt the same way. There were times that I didn't think I'd make it out of my clouds of madness. You help with that more than anyone ever could. I'm glad your back to stay." Tarrant sighed holding Alice tighter.

"I don't really want to stay here at the castle," Alice said feeling a bit oppressed.

She just got here and she and Tarrant had just barely declared themselves. Marina was wonderful to offer Alice a room but there was only one place she really wanted to be. "Can we go home to Witzend?"

She looked up at Tarrant. That green-gold mix was back again. His cloths, eyes and hair seemed suddenly brighter than she had ever seen. The grin on his face growing so large it was threatening to break his

cheek bones. He laughed a quick mad laugh, picked a giggling Alice up bride-style and began to dash toward the gate.

"Thank you for a lovely ball Marina. I'm sorry but an argent appointment came up. That's not to say that we wouldn't love to stay, but you know how these things are!" Tarrant rambled as they ran pass The White Queen.

"It's just that Time started ticking again! Must be all the butter in these scones!" Alice shouted grabbing two scones as they passed a table of sweets. "Fairfarren All!" The two said together. The March Hare

chasing them out with a thrown tea cup and a mad laugh. The Bandersnatch bounded up behind them.

"It appears your carriage has arrived My Lady," Tarrant put Alice on it's back before jumping on behind her. "To Witzend's dear Bandersnatch!"

The thing about Bandersnatch travel in Underland, is to remember it's faster than you think its going to be. It's as if the road itself moves under it's feet and not the other way around. Before Alice knew it, They

were in front of the Windmill. The blades had been fixed up a bit, but it remained perfectly disheveled and wonderful.

"I'm finally home." Alice whispered jumping down from the Bandersnatch. Tarrant jumped down behind her and wrapped her in his arms. Alice reached up behind her and stole his hat right off his head. In shock he

dropped his arms and Alice dashed away giggling.

"Steal a Hatter's hat would ye Lass?" came the deep voice from behind her, causing even more giggles as she placed his top hat on her head.

"Well why don't you come and get then!" Alice shouted back.

Tarrant growled and took off after her. Alice shrieked with laughter and ran faster. She had never felt happier. Floating even. Completely and utterly complete for the first time in two years. No worries, no longer

running out of time. Time had been defeated and now she as much of it as she could want. Her sixth impossible thing grabbed her around the waist and swung her up into the air.

"I do like how that hat looks on you Alice. Perhaps I'll have to make you one just like it. You already have the hat pin." Alice turned in his arms to look into those green-gold eyes.

"Would you? Could you? I've never gotten to try on a hat you've made. Apart from the one I'm currently wearing."

"I would give you anything you could ask for Lass," Tarrant leaned his forehead on Alice's. "You are my muchness. I love you."

"I love you," Alice felt as though her heart must be in Tarrant's pocket because she couldn't hear it beating as he kissed her.

"Would you like to see my home?" Tarrant asked after they pulled back for air.

"I'd love too," Alice answered and followed him to the windmill.

It was wonderful. A large fire place crackling away, the mantle covered in tea cups. There was a cozy couch in deep brown leather. A large kitchen with a large and well loved table. The house smelled strong of

tea and lemon. Tarrant took her hand to show her the upstairs. There was a small bathroom at the end of the hall and four doors that led to the bedrooms. Thakery and Mally's next to each other and Tarrant's

next to Thakery. He lead her to the fifth door closets to the bathroom. The room was small-ish with space for a bed, a dresser, a vanity and a small chaise. It was done in blue. Light blue bedspread that matched

the dress she wore the last time she was in Underland covered the bed. There were more pillows on it than Alice could use in a lifetime. The handles of the dresser and vanity were small white tea cups painted

with forget-me-nots. There was a large window that Alice could see the tea party table outside from.

"I made this room for you when you left the first time." Tarrant said softly.

Alice turned to see the sad look that Tarrant had on his face. It was the same face he had made before saying goodbye. She took his face in her hands. His eyes rose up to meet hers.

"Thank you Tarrant. It's beautiful. This is where I belong and I'm never leaving." Tarrant grinned and pulled Alice into a hug.

"I believe its time for tea."

He could see Mallmkun and The March Hare taking their seats at the table out the window. They walked hand and hand to the table.

"Ye're late fer tea!" was shouted at them. Both ducked to avoid the flying saucers. Alice took her seat to the right of Tarrant's after he pulled her chair out. The Mad Hatter took his hat back off of Alice's head and

sat in his usual seat. He held up both hands

"All together now!" he said and began to conduct the himself and the other three.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat, How I wonder what you're at. Up above the world you fly like a tea tray in the sky!"

"Pass the scones, please," Alice said. She nipped one out of the air as they came at her head. "Thank you, Thackery." The March Hare laughed his mad laugh.

"Spoon," he said before going back to his tea.

Tarrant reached over and took Alice's hand in his. She smiled at him and drank her tea. Chesire appeared in his seat at the end of the table with Alice's bag in his lap.

"Chess! Thank you!" Alice said jumping up.

She tried to walk but was pulled back by Tarrant's grip. She looked back at him. He pulled her hand close to kiss the top of it before letting go. Mally made a gagging sound. March threw a cup at the dormouse,

who ducked.

"You're welcome, love." Tarrant growled. "I found it in the castle and thought you might want it."

Alice pulled the box full of hat pins out and the two tea cups she brought with her. She opened the box and took out the hat pin she had gotten for Mally. It had a thick pin with a teapot at the end of it. She

handed to the dormouse.

"Thank you Alice," she said eyes wide. "It's wonderful!" she added to her belt a proud glint in her eyes.

"This is for you Thackery." Alice handed him a rather large bright blue tea cup.

"Thank ye, Alice," The March hair threw his current tea cup behind him and filled his new one with tea. "Cup."

Alice placed the hat pin box in front of Tarrant. He glanced at her, Alice nodded and he slowly opened the box.

"I got each of those for you. I didn't even relieve I was getting them all for you until just yesterday. I was so stupid. It had been staring me in the face since I saw you last time. I love you. You are one of my most

impossible and most important impossible thing. It's always been you, Tarrant." Alice blushed and ducked her head.

Tarrant slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her head. His eyes where the darkest green Alice had ever seen. The shone with the depth of feeling he had for her. He didn't say anything he just rose slowly to

his feet with a gentle pull on Alice's hand she got up with him. He lead her back to the house. She didn't look back. She knew that she would follow Tarrant Hightopp anywhere. He took her upstairs to his bed

room. He dropped her hand and went to the large chest under the window to the left of the room. There was a large bed with a wonderful and cozy looking patchwork quilt. The room was very bright with so

many colors. Alice looked over to see what Tarrant was doing.

"Ah ha!" he said straitening up and turning to her. "It has always been you for me Alice. I have missed you dearly and I am so happy that you have come home to me, to Underland. I want you to have this and know that I love you."

Tarrant held out a small box. Alice felt her eyes widen as she opened it. Inside was a small silver ring. She picked up to look closer. It was small silver tea cup. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Inside of the cup itself was a small greenish diamond. Alice's eyes shot up to meet Tarrant's. He took the ring from her and took her left hand in his.

"Alice Kingsley, Champion of Underland, the only one mad enough to love a Mad Hatter, will you marry me?"

Tarrant's eyes hadn't changed from their deepest green. Alice felt her heart ache with love. She could barely breath. There was only one answer. It could only have ever been:

"Yes Tarrant! I will marry you!"

Tarrant's face broke into a huge smile and he quickly slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as he had Alice jumped into his arms and began kissing her love in earnest. They broke the kiss to gather some much

needed oxygen. The matching grins that followed were too much for Tarrant. He stepped away and broke into an extremely vigorous Futterwacken. Alice laughed and joined in with her own rendition. Tarrant

picked her up laughing. Alice again wrapped her legs around him. Tarrant started kissing her neck.

"Shall we tell the others?" Alice asked breathlessly.

Tarrant moved his lips down her neck until he was in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. Alice moaned as he sucked on that spot. Alice pulled his head up to kiss his soft lips. Tarrant gripped Alice closer to

his chest. Her hands were tangled in Tarrant's hair. She had vaguely heard the soft thump of his hat hitting the floor. Tarrant growled as Alice boldly swept her tongue into his mouth. His bandaged hands grabbed

Alice's butt rather roughly and she moaned at the feeling of the thimbles through her dress.

"Where have you two gotten off to?" came Mally's voice from downstairs.

Alice broke off the kiss to glare out the door.

"Bloody interrupting, blasted dormice!" Alice glowered under her breath. Tarrant's laugh had her turning back to him. She grinned at him and he put her back down after a peck on the nose.

"Come on Alice, lets tell them the news!"

Alice bent down and dusted off Tarrant's hat before placing back on his head. He grinned at her and pulled her hand headed downstairs. Alice glanced down at her left hand. The diamond catching the light. Mally

and Thakey's reactions were priceless and hilarious.

"About bloody time Hatta! I thought 11 years with him pinning were bad enough but nearly 800 days of him pinning know he's in love with you!" Tarrant's eyes went a smidge golden until Alice squeezed his hand.

"Congratulations to you both," Mally finished laughing.

Thakery congratulated them but shouting joyously in Outlandish and hurling various tea things in their general direction.

"Thank you dear friends," Tarrant said. His eyes were a soft yet sparkling green much like Alice's engagement ring. "I suppose we should head to Mamorial to tell Marina the good news. She'll most likely want to

throw us a ball." Tarrant growled, the gold coming back. "A slavish, stinking excuse from those bloody knight to sat at _MY _Alice!" he shouted brogue at full anger force.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted.

"Mine." he croaked. "I'm fine."

Alice shook her head. As if there was anyone in all of Underland that could turn her away from her mad milliner. She was about to suggest leaving in the morning when a familiar grin appeared in front of her.

"Ello Chess," Mally greeted.

"Well love," Chess said to Alice ignoring Tarrant's growl. "Congratulations on bagging this fine Hatter."

"Thank you Chess." Alice smiled at the floating cat.

"Was there summit ye need ye stinking cat?" Tarrant growled.

"Why yes Tarrant, The Queen has invited The Champion and the rest of your mad fellows to a welcome home ball for our dear Alice." Chess informed them while eyeing Tarrant's hat. Noticing this Tarrant removed

it and held it tightly to his side. A cunning plan came to Alice's mind, a bit of grin was all that gave it away on her face.

"Chess why don't you tell Marina that she better make the ball a double celebration."

"Alice?" Tarrant asked curiously.

"A ball to celebrate both my return to Underland and my soon to be name change to Alice Hightopp. Champion of the hearts of Hatters and Bandersnatches and the heads of Jabberwockies."

"You are indeed the real Alice," Chess laugh fading out.

"Alice?" Tarrant asked again.

"Two birds, one stone." Alice shrugged. "I really don't want to have to attend two balls."

"Excellent idea." Tarrant pulled Alice into a hug. "I don't have near enough time to make you another dress."

Alice pulled away to look up at him.

"You've mad me a dress? Can I see it?" she asked eagerly. A sudden yawn however chose that moment to break threw.

"All in good time my love." Tarrant swung her into his arms bridal style. "You are exhausted."

"I am.." Alice yawn again. "not."

Tarrant carried her upstairs and tucked Alice into her bed. She was asleep as soon as he had put her down. Tarrant kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you Alice soon to be Hightopp." He closed the door gently and went to sleep in his own room down the hall.

Author's note:

I'm putting a picture of Alice's ring on my profile


	3. Chapter 3

Alice awoke after the best sleep she had gotten in a very long time. She found herself still fully clothed but with her boots thankfully removed. She sat up slowly to take in her surroundings. It took her a moment

of studying all the blue in the room to remember the pervious day. Alice glanced down at her hand. The tea cup engagement ring firmly in place. Alice felt a desire to squeal and jump around the room with joy! The

ache in heart was still there but it was the best feeling in the world. She wrestled with the sheets and her skirt before she was finally able to put her feet on the floor. She caught sight of her hair in the mirror of

the vanity. It was everywhere with a peacock feather lost in the mix. Alice was some how able to untangle some of it but quickly gave up. She opened her door silently and made her way to the bathroom. After

that she decided to locate Tarrant's room. She cracked the door and peaked in. She could see Tarrant's mess of red hair sticking up over the quilt. His hat was hanging off the bed post. Alice smiled and shut the

door softly behind her. She mad her way downstairs and to the kitchen. She made a large pot of tea, sliced some lemon and grabbed a large pile of scones and other sweet treats. She put her collection of

goodies and two tea cups on a tray. She was looking around for a vase to put some flowers in when she heard a door slam from upstairs. She heard footsteps dash down to the end of the hall where her

bedroom was and her door bang open.

"Alice?" Tarrant shouted sounding terrified. Alice's heart clenched. She should have woken him before coming down.

"I'm in the kitchen Tarrant," Alice called up the stairs.

She heard him running down the hall and pounding down the stairs. She put the tray down on the table and went over to the stairs. Tarrant was standing there looking upset his eyes a bright gold.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked going over to him and putting her hands on his cheeks. His eyes went quickly back to there usual green.

"I thought I dreamt all of yesterday." Tarrant said pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad you weren't a dream."

"I'm real Tarrant. I'm here and I'm never leaving." She held him tighter. "And we are getting married." Alice whispered a smile breaking out on her face. Tarrant kissed the top of her head.

"Now shall we have breakfast in bed? And then you can show me my dress?" Alice asked.

"Sounds lovely." Tarrant smiled at her as he let go.

It wasn't until Alice stepped away that she noticed that Tarrant had been shirtless the whole time. Alice gasped and turned bright red, her heart hammering against her ribs. It wasn't that she hadn't seen a

shirtless man before. She had spent two years with a shipping company after all. Tarrant shirtless was a far different thing entirely. His chest was strong and well defined. Hairless except for a dusting of red that

disappeared under the waist band of his sleep pants. His arms were tightly corded with muscle. Alice noticed vaguely that she had never seen his hands without gloves. Her eyes slowly dragged back up to his

lust filled eyes. Her mouth went dry and she felt as though her knees would buckle at any moment. Tarrant pulled her back to him, lips attacking hers. They battled for dominance. Tarrant's hands quickly

unbuttoned her jacket. Alice hissed when the cold air hit her back. Tarrant growled into her mouth and hoisted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Somehow he made it upstairs with out

dropping her or breaking their passionate kissing. Alice moved to nibble Tarrant's ear while he kicked the door to his bedroom open. Tarrant placed her on the bed. Alice laid back against the pillows as Tarrant

climbed up to kiss her again. Alice's hands wove into his hair. Tarrant's hand moved down towards her chest. Alice arched upward to his touch. She had never done anything like this before. Sure, she had

dreamed about being like this with Tarrant but to have it happening…Alice's eyes rolled back when Tarrant began kissing her neck. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they should stop.

"Alice," Tarrant moaned into her shoulder. Alice felt him shudder when she ran her hands down his back. Tarrant looked up at her, his eyes a dark emerald.

"I love you," Alice whispered. Tarrant leaned down to kiss her swollen lips again.

"Where the bloody 'ell's our breakfast!" came Mallmkun's voice from the stairs.

Tarrant glared at the door, eyes flashing a dangerous golden. Alice reached up and touched his cheek.

"We really should go downstairs," Alice said trying to sound like she meant it. Tarrant hung his head but agreed. He got up and helped Alice to her feet. "Not that I want to stop. I love you so much and god, I don't want to stop."

"Alice," Tarrant said gently stopping her rant. "I agree. I love you too. I don't want to stop either. Perhaps when there aren't so many friends around. Not that friends aren't wonderful to have around but

sometimes being alone is nice. Being alone with you would be even nicer. Not to say being with you and others isn't.."

"Hatter!" Alice giggled. "We have our whole lives for not stopping." Alice reminded them. She waggled her eyebrows at him naughtily. She started to sashay from the room. Tarrant growled and pulled her back for a final kiss.

"Ye might want to tidy up Lass," Tarrant whispered brogue in full force. "Ye look thoroughly ravished."

He smacked her behind quickly and snapped the door closed with a mad giggle. Alice stood there blinking and trying to catch her breath for a moment. She went to her room to fix her hair. She was shocked and

pleased to see how thoroughly debauched she looked. Alice pilled her blonde hair into a messy bun. She was some how able to untangle the peacock feather from her hair. She placed it on the vanity when there

was knock at the door. It was Mallmkun who had somehow dragged Alice's bag all the way up the stairs.

"Oh thank you Mally!" Alice said relieving the dormouse of her burden.

"You're very late for tea you know," Mally said winking. "Naughty!"

Alice laughed. "We'll be right down Mallymkun!"

She started digging in her bag for fresh clothes. Of course everything was badly wrinkled. Alice smacked her forehead relieving she had only packed one change of clothes. She changed into to her remaining

outfit. A simple dark navy dress in a similar style to what she wore the last time she was in Underland. Slightly more of her shoulders and collar bones showing however. She tied her white boots on and headed

for the door. She head downstairs and to the tea table. A full dressed Tarrant smiled and pulled her chair out. She sat and glanced over at her Hatter. He was chatting away with Thackery and Mally. Pouring tea

throwing and dodging scones. Alice was struck by how happy she was. She just watched Tarrant. She smiled as he rambled on. She knew more firmly than ever before that no other love could bring her home. She

was so glad for everything that she had been through and what she had now. The ache had stilled, her heart was whole. Alice sighed with happiness and felt a calming peace come over her. She knew she would

fight to the death to keep Tarrant happy. She could never and would leave him or this place again. Tarrant looked over at her then. Alice smiled brightly at him. Tarrant leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Alice." Tarrant kissed her cheek gently and went back to his tea. Alice took one of his hands. She found herself kicking herself a bit for having left him before. She could had years of this wonderful feeling.

'No bother punishing time for things that have already been done.' Alice thought. They finished their tea in relative peace. Only five cups were lost. Thakery guarded the cup Alice had given him. He had placed it on

its own chair with an extremely soft cushion underneath it.

"Would you like to see you dress now?" Tarrant asked shyly.

"I'd love to."

He took her hand and lead her to a room on the first floor of the Windmill that she hadn't noticed before. It was surprising organized. All the blots of cloth were organized in shelves by colors going darkest to

brightest. There were drawers full of laces, ribbons, buttons, zippers, threads in all colors imaginable. There were several empty dress forms. In the corner there was a dress form that obviously held her dress

covered with a large piece of creamy canvas. Tarrant removed it to reveal the most beautiful dress Alice had ever seen. It was not one that would have been seen in Overland. Her mother would have died if Alice

had worn it to any of the garden parties there. Alice was enthralled by the dress. It was knee length and made of the softest tulle. It had a heart shaped neck line with green beading. The dress itself was the soft

green color of Tarrant's eyes. It was sleeveless. Alice was speechless.

"I hope you like it," Tarrant said watching her from a slight distance.

Alice turned to look at him.

"It's perfect Tarrant." Alice's eyes swam with tears. "I love it. Thank you."

Tarrant smiled a huge grin.

"There is one more thing. I made it last night."

Tarrant walked over to the desk in the middle of the work shop. Out of a drawer he pulled a hat. It was an exact but smaller version of Tarrant's hat. The scarf around the brim was a green to match Alice's dress.

Alice ran over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. Tarrant kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get you dressed. We have to be at the ball soon."

Alice nodded mutely. She was still blown away by the sheer amount of work Tarrant must have put into this dress. Alice leaned up and kissed him. She poured all her love and thanks into the kiss. Tarrant moaned

and pulled her closer to him. A loud knocking on the door broke them apart.

"Yer gonna be late!" came The March Hare's shout.

Tarrant sighed and stepped away.

"Every time!" Alice moaned in annoyance. "Alright let's go before some else interrupts us."

Tarrant lovingly took the dress off the form and handed it to Alice. She kissed his cheek and headed upstairs to change. The dress was perfect fitted for Alice. The bodice hugged her body. The skirts billowed out a

bit from her hips ending just above her knee. She pulled on a pair of ballet flats. Tarrant had given her a long ribbon that matched the dress. She cut it in half and wrapped each piece up around her legs. She put

on the necklace that her mother had given her. She picked up her peacock feather hat pin and placed it exactly where Tarrant's was on his hat. She placed it on her head. Alice had left her hair wild and free, the

way she liked it. She glanced at herself in the mirror of her vanity. Her muchness was completely visible. She was very much Alice at long last. Alice grinned at her reflection and headed out to meet Tarrant. The

Hatter was dressed much as he always was except his jacket and trousers were a dark green that went wonderfully with Alice's dress. She was glad that his outfit hadn't changed much. She smiled shyly at him.

Tarrant walked over and took her face in his hands. His eyes were that deep green gold again. Alice sighed as their lips gently met. This kiss was different than all the others so far. It held just as much passion

and fire but something else. It was a deep burning fire. The long lasting embers of their love. The deep connection between them that reached far into the past, far into the future and between two different

worlds. She wrapped her hands around his waist and kissed Tarrant for all she was worth. They pulled back for air. Both were glad they weren't interrupted during thing kiss. Even though they probably would not

have even noticed a charging Jabberwocky.

"Shall we go to your ball My Lady?" Tarrant asked offering Alice an arm.

"I believe its Our ball Mr. Hightopp." Alice said giggling and taking his arm.

The two walked arm and arm to Memorial, Thakery and Mallymkun behind them.

Author's Note:

I hope you guys like this so far. Chapter four will be going up very soon.

I'm posting what Alice's dress looks like on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

I'm sorry this is so short! I just wanted to get something so you'll know I'm still working. Chapter five I promise will be very long! Enjoy!

The garden of the castle had been covered in a giant tent. Inside the walls were covered in white gossamer fabric that was dripping with jewels. There were tables set up on one side of the tent. Each table was draped in a feathery white table cloth. There was a vase full of white roses with one blue rose in the center of each bouquet. All of The White Queen's courtiers were wearing dresses in every color in the rainbow (minus green). They were done in the same style of dress Alice wore that last time she had been in Underland. Tarrant took her hand, he kissed her cheek and lead her over to where Marina was greeting the guests.

"Welcome dear Champion." Marina bowed slightly to Alice and Tarrant. "And Lord Hightopp."

"How long have you been a lord?" Alice asked surprised. She turned to see Tarrant blushing.

"Since right after you left. I didn't want to be a Lord, I just wanted you to come home! I barely even helped during the battle any way, you were doing quite well on you own you know. No one can handle a sword like my Alice."

"Tarrant!" Alice shouted. "Of course you helped. You distracted the Jabberwocky! You fought Stayne wonderfully! I could not have done it without you! You should be more than a Lord. You should have my title as well! Tarrant Hightopp, Champion of Underland and the heart of Alice!"

Tarrant laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sweetling. But I could not have done any of those things without you." Alice smiled shyly at Tarrant.

"Alright my two Champions, please enjoy the ball." Marina said smiling and shaking her head. "And don't you dare run away early!"

"Shall we dance Champion Hightopp?" Alice asked bowing to him.

"We shall indeed Champion future Hightopp."

They laughed and walked to the dance floor. They dance and danced. Alice was defiantly a bigger fan of the slow dances. She fully enjoyed dancing like mad to the faster paced songs. Trying to keep up with Tarrant while trying to stem the tide of tears running down her face from laughter. During the slow songs Alice would rest her head on Tarrant's shoulder. He would pull her close and they would whisper in each other's ears. There was a tinkling of glass ware, Alice and Tarrant looked toward the tables. Marina was standing up with a champagne flute in one hand and a spoon in the other. There were monkey's in white suit jackets handing flutes to all the guests.

"I liked to give a toast to our dear Alice Kingsley. Our wayward Champion who has at long last returned home. And to our own Tarrant Hightopp. Our two Champions are soon to be united as one. Alice Kingsley will soon be truly an Underlandian as she always should have been. Congratulations to you both! To Alice and Tarrant!" Marina and the rest of the guests raised their glasses.

"To Alice and Tarrant!"

Alice smiled up at Tarrant. The two bowed to the crowd. Alice took Tarrant's hand in hers.

"Thank you everyone," Alice began. "I am very glad to be where I feel I truly belong. I know it seems a bit soon for Tarrant and I to be engaged." Alice smiled and squeezed Tarrant's hand. "Believe me when I say this has been a long time in making. There is only one man mad enough to suit me. My Mad Hatter has always been that man. Even when I was too young to know it." Tarrant pulled Alice to him suddenly to kiss her firmly on the mouth. The crowd clapped. The March Hare launched a tea pot over there heads. Tarrant bent Alice down a little for a deeper kiss. Marina suddenly whistled and Cheshire let out a whoop. Mctwisp glanced around nervously with a small smile on his lips. Mallymkun found herself not jealous of Alice has she had been earlier, but wishing she had the same thing with someone who loved her as Tarrant obviously love Alice. Tarrant let Alice back up for some air. Alice blushed and smiled shyly at all her friends.

"Well now that the toast has been given," Marina announced "Please enjoy the rest of the ball!" The crowd disbursed and returned to dancing and drinking.

"Do you want to go home?" Alice asked whispering in Tarrant's ear.

"Yes," Tarrant said simply and began to walk with Alice to the gates. He whistled loudly and the Bandersnatch dashed over to take them home.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Just another quick chapter. I know I promised a long one. I just want you all to know I'm still working very hard on it and Chapter Six the adventure will be thrown in amoungest the fluff! enjoy!

It was a quick yet peaceful journey. Alice sat behind Tarrant with her arms wrapped around him. She leaned against his back and inhaled his wonderful smell. They arrived home very soon. Tarrant helped Alice off

the Bandetsnatch. They each scratched a black and white ear. The two walked hand in hand into the Windmill house. Tarrant lit the sconces' and started a fire in the hearth. Alice flopped on the worn and comfy

sofa. She removed her shoes and crossed her feet on the ottoman. She sighed in contentment.

"Put the tea on darling," she called to Tarrant waving her hand in his direction.

Tarrant laughed "Oh course my lovely."

Tarrant hummed to himself as he made their tea. He made a large pot of early gray and placed some lemon cookies on a plate. Tarrant kicked off his boots and brought the tray of tea things over. He handed Alice

a cup and a cookie and joined her with on of his own. Together they enjoyed just being together, completely and utterly alone for the first time since Alice returned.

"Are you glad to be home sweetling?" Tarrant asked quietly.

Alice turned from watching the crackling fire. She smiled gently and placed a hand on Tarrant's cheek.

"More glad than you could possibly imagine."

Tarrant placed his hand over Alice's on his cheek. *BANG* The door burst open causing them to jump apart.

"Is there any tea?" slurred Mallmkun, who was being supported by The March Hare.

"Are you alright Mally?" The Hatter asked concerned.

"Pssh…I'm fine, Hatta." Mally pushed the comment aside with a stumble and a wave of her paw.

"Just a bit to much to drink dear boy." Thackery said in a rather calm and upper crust English accent. Alice thought her eyes were going to bug out of her head. "I say Tarrant, dear Alice seems to behaving rather

oddly." Thackery helped Mally upstairs.

Alice jaw was on the floor as she tried to process this change in The March Hare. She turned to Tarrant for some kind of explanation.

"Champagne." Tarrant said simply. Alice blinked and then snorted. Once, twice before bursting into laughter. Tarrant laughed with her. Alice was gasping for air, tears streaming down her face as she laughed.

"I say! Keep it down Lads!" Thackery shouted from the top of the stairs. Alice shrieked with renewed laughter.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped out between giggles. "I never knew champagne to have that effect." Alice laughed clutching her sides. She slowly began to calm down, her giggles becoming more sporadic. Tarrant

pulled her legs up into his lap and began rubbing her feet.

"Tell me about your travels Alice." Tarrant asked. Alice smiled at him.

"Lets see," Alice began "Is there anything particular you want to here about?"

"Anything about tea." Tarrant said nodding. "Or hats, but mostly tea. I do so love tea. Not to say that I don't love hats. I of course love Alice's more than hats or tea…"

"Tarrant!" Alice laughed. "I'll tell you about tea. In Japan the have a whole tea ceremony. They use a powered green tea which is amazing. There are rules and proper behavior for everything. Where you sit, how

you hold your hands, and how you drink your tea. It was really beautiful. It's like a slow moving tea dance. I do know how you love to dance as well." Alice smiled. "In China they have tea ceremonies for nearly

every occasion that all have certain rituals that are followed. For example to show respect the younger generation offers the elder generation tea. Children apologize to their parents by offering tea. In both

countries its all about the tea."

"Sounds wonderful Alice," Tarrant sighed. "I wish I could have seen it with you."

"I do too Tarrant. But I would much rather be here with you."

"Well that's good to know." Tarrant yawned. "Well I believe I'm the exhausted one tonight." Alice swung her legs down and stood to help The Hatter up.

"Well lets get you to bed." Alice took his hand and led him upstairs to Tarrant's door.

"Good night dear Alice," Tarrant took her face in his hands. Alice looked into the deep pools of green-gold. "I love you." Tarrant kissed her lips gently before breaking away.

"I love you Tarrant."

They parted for the night. Alice took of her hat and placed it gently on her vanity. She flopped back on her bed with a happy sigh and a Cheshire-like grin plastered on her face. She had never been happier. She

held her hand above her to look at her beautiful ring.

"Lady Alice Hightopp," Alice whispered aloud. She squealed and rolled back and forth on her bed. "Nothing could be more impossibly wonderfully!"

Alice got out of her dress and hung it over the back of her chaise. She pulled on her last remaining chemise. She'd have to ask Tarrant if he had any spare dresses she could wear. She braided her hair in a single

plait down her back. She snuggled down into the covers and fell asleep quickly and dreamt about her Hatter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

A bit longer. See? Told you. Chapter Seven coming up soon. I hope you are still enjoying this. More action and fluff to come!

Chapter 6:

Alice was having a wonderful dream. She was walking along a beach with Tarrant. They were both bare foot and walking hand in hand. He was wearing his hat as always, with his usual suit. Alice realized she

was wearing her pajamas but it didn't seem important. There were bread-and-butter flies fluttering around them. The sun was setting over the water coloring both the sky and water in pinks and oranges. Alice

kept noticing a soft ticking sound. It sounded like a muffled pocket watch. She ignored it assuming it was Tarrant's. They walked back to where they had a picnic set up. The ticking seemed to be getting louder.

Loud enough to mention any way.

"Tarrant, what's thank ticking?" Alice asked.

"I don't hear a thing sweetling. My watch has ticked since I killed Time waiting for you last time."

He pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket. The hands where missing and the watch was heavily battered and buttered. Alice put a clean spot to her ear. There wasn't a ticking from the watch but the noise she

was hearing kept getting louder. It became suddenly dark. Not from the sun setting but from black clouds rolling over the beach. The ticking was reaching a very pitch. Alice covered her ears and squeezed her

eyes shut. The ticking seemed to be in her very skull!

"Tarrant! The ticking won't stop!" Alice shouted. She opened her eyes. Tarrant was gone!

"Tarrant! Where are you!" Alice called with her ears still covered. She jumped up and searched the beach frantically calling him. "Why won't the ticking stop! Tarrant! Help me!"

"The Hatter's not here to kill Time for you right now, Alice dear." Alice dropped her hands when she heard _that _voice. She turned to see behind her.

"Stayne! What have you done with Tarrant?" Alice shouted at the Knave of Hearts. The ticking picked up again. She covered her ears and dropped to her knees, the ticking was so loud!

"I haven't done a thing to him. Not yet at least. I am coming to get you Alice. I am going to kill the White Queen and take Underland for myself. You will be my queen." Stayne laughed at the look of horror on

Alice's face. "Soon Alice. You will be mine!" He grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her against his tall frame. His scarred face leering down at her. Alice started fighting for all that she was worth as his mouth

descended towards hers. Alice started screaming.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up!" Alice felt herself being shaken. She couldn't seem to stop screaming. "Alice, it's Tarrant! You're safe!"

Alice opened her eyes to see a very worried Hatter shaking her shoulders. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She promptly emptied her stomach. Tarrant came in to hold her hair. He rubbed her

back soothingly. Alice wretched and cried trying to erase the dream. Tarrant helped her up and brought her back to bed. Alice still hadn't said anything to him. He sat her on the bed up against the pillows. He

pulled her legs under the sheets.

"I'll go make you some tea. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and went out of the room with a glance back at Alice. She pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around them and put her chin on her knees.

'It was just a dream.' Alice thought to herself. She knew it had to have been. 'Why now?' she asked herself angrily. Tarrant came back in with a steaming cup of tea for her. She took it willing and a had a few sips.

Tarrant sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently taking Alice's free hand in his. Alice finished her tea and placed it on the night stand.

"It was Stayne," Alice whispered. Tarrant's eyes flashed orange before returning to their usual green. "He said he was going to kill Marina and take over Underland." Alice could feel panic rising like bile in her

throat. "He said he was going to make me his queen. He tried to kiss me." Alice felt disgusted. "I fought him. I woke up before he could." Alice moved down the bed to wrap her arms around Tarrant. "I was so

scared. You were there in the dream in the beginning when it was a good dream, the you disappeared and Stayne was there."

"Ssh, you're alright. I'm here Alice. You're safe" Tarrant held her close to his chest. He was trying to rain in his rage. Tarrant knew it was a dream but even a dream Stayne touching his Alice was almost too much

to bear.

"It felt so real. I think Stayne might come back." Alice pulled herself closer to Tarrant. Fear was gripping her like she never knew possible. It was blinding her, choking her muchness, making her weak. She hadn't

felt like this even when she fought the Jabberwocky. She understood why. She knew that Stayne would try to kill Tarrant. If she lost her Hatter now, after everything she couldn't bear it. "We have to go to Marina

in the morning. Maybe the Oraculum says something." Alice spoke into Tarrant's chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Alright sweetling, we shall go to Marina tomorrow. But right now you need some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Alice whispered feeling shy but desperate not to be alone.

"Of course I will." Tarrant answered. He got up and Alice moved over so Tarrant could slide in next to her. Alice leaned against Tarrant's chest her head in a nook between that and his arm wrapped around her

shoulders. She put her own arm around his waist and snuggled deeper into the nook.

"Thank you Tarrant." Alice said kissing his chest lightly. "I love you."

"I love you Alice. Get some sleep. I'll be right here." Tarrant whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Alice fell back to sleep quickly. Feel calmed by Tarrant's presence. Tarrant however could not fall asleep. Alice's fear had been so real. Her screaming had been as terrifying as the screams her had her that fateful

Horvudash Day. 'If I do ever see that surlvish, glummping…." Tarrant took a breath to calm the tirade of Outlandish that wanted to pour forth from him. 'I'll kill him if he comes near Alice.' Tarrant knew as well as

any other Underlandian that dreams there aren't always just dreams. He fell into a restless sleep. Alice being next to him was the only thing that made it possible for him to sleep.

Alice awoke slowly. She felt warm and comfortable. She didn't want to open her eyes. She could feel Tarrant's heart beat under her ear that was pressed against his warm, shirtless chest. He was breathing

slowly and evenly. Alice slowly raised her head to watch him sleep. Tarrant looked perfectly calm. His closed eye lids slightly lavender compared to the rest of his pale skin. He had a slight smile on his lips. Alice

reached up to run her finger tips over his lips. Memories of last night's dream were still on the fringes of her mind. She hoped that Marina could tell them something. Or more hopefully would tell them nothing. That

everything was fine and that she could go back to enjoying being back home and that she and Tarrant would get married soon. That Stayne was still safely chained to the Bloody Big Head in the Outlands, and

would never touch her. Some how though she knew, Alice knew that it wasn't true. The fear she had felt told more than anything that it wasn't a dream., but a warning of things to come. She shivered and pulled

Tarrant closer to her. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Alice awoke again when the sun was streaming through her window. She felt slightly better about the dream with Tarrant holding her and the bright sunlight dimming her fear slightly. Except for the nagging

feeling of panic in her stomach. Alice sighed. This was not at all how her first night in a bed with Tarrant should be going at all. Speaking of Tarrant, he was snoring lightly, his lips still in a small peaceful smile. His

bright orange hair all over the place. He was holding Alice with one arm, the other was dangling off the bed hat gripped in his hand. His dagger was sitting unsheathed on the bed side table. Alice shifted to get a

better look around her room making sure everything was in its place. Her bladder protested the movement loudly. Alice knew she needed to get up, and soon! But she didn't want to leave the room without telling

Tarrant. Luckily her shifting had awoken The Hatter. His bright green eyes opened and blinked down at Alice.

"Ye know there are betta was to wake a man lass," Tarrant whispered while pulling Alice up for a kiss. She made sure it was a through but quick kiss.

"As much as I want to continue the morning kissing," Alice said while extracting herself from the bed. "I desperately need to pee!"

Alice was down the hall like a shot as Tarrant laughed. Alice brush her hair with her fingers and straightened her chemise. She retied the blue ribbon straps and headed back to her bed room. Tarrant had made

the bed but was sitting up against the pillow on top of the sheets. He opened his arms when Alice came in.

"Come here sweetling," Tarrant said. Alice snuggled back into his arms her head against his chest. "I promise that we'll find out what's going on. I swear I will protect you from Stayne if need be. I love you and I

couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to you." Tarrant's arms tightened around her.

"I promise to protect you as well. I'd go mad without you. I love you." Alice looked up at him and pulled Tarrant down for a kiss. "Marina will tell us what's going on, if any thing." Tarrant nodded scooted down the

bed so Alice was half on top of him. Tarrant was unbelievably gentle. His soft lips erasing even more of her apprehension. His hands rubbing her back pulling her close to his chest. The kiss was slow to break,

Tarrant leaned his forehead on Alice's. Her brown eyes studying the dark green-gold ones above her. Alice knew as long as they had each other nothing to bad could happen.

"As much as I just want to keep you in this bed," Tarrant said his eye brows moving suggestively. Alice giggled shyly. "I believe you need a new dress. I made a few for you after you left." Alice pushed herself up

on one elbow.

"You did?" Alice asked pleasantly surprised. "Thank you so much Tarrant! I know they'll be perfect!" Alice pecked his lips before rolling out of bed. Tarrant kissed her head and went to get her dress. The top was

cream colored and mostly lace. Small puff sleeves, and mostly opened in the front but in a tasteful way. Just enough skin showing so that she would feel Tarrant's eyes on her. It flared out slightly around her hips.

The skirts were a dark midnight blue gathered together in a cascade of fabric that ended just above her boots. She put on the necklace her mother gave her. She pulled back on side of her hair and pinned it back.

She removed the peacock feather from her hat and added to her hair. She walked over and knocked on Tarrant's door. He greeted her wearing his usual maroon pants that were a little to short so she could see

his mismatched socks and boots. He had his shirt and vest and hat on. He had his jacket in his hand.

"Shall we have tea with the others?" Alice asked smiling at her Hatter.

"I do believe we shall." Tarrant pulled on his jacket, took Alice's hand and they went out to the tea table. Thackery was already in place.

"You're late for tea!"

he whipped a teapot at their head. Alice move her head left and Tarrant moved his right to avoid the flying teapot. Mullymkun was sound asleep on a tea cozy on the table, snoring surprisingly loud. Alice poured a

cup of tea for she and Tarrant. She took a scone but mostly played with it. She was starting to feel nervous again. Tarrant seeming to sense this took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Alice looked over and gave

him a sad smile.

"Do you want to go now or wait a bit?" Tarrant asked squeezing her hand again.

"We might as well. I'd rather know what's happing than live in this fear." Alice said standing up. Tarrant whistled for the Bandersnatch and they were on their way. When they arrived the castle was ominously

crawling with The White Queen's guards. Alice gripped Tarrant's waist tighter. 'This is not good at all,' she thought. Alice's panicked feeling hitched up a few notches. Marina came out to greet them.

"How did you know to come here? I was just about to send Nivens to get you." Marina asked concerned and confused.

Tarrant helped Alice down from the Bandersnatch and held her close to his side. Alice as infinitely glad for his support both physically and mentally.

"I dreamt that Stayne had returned to take over Underland and make me his Queen." Alice told Marina barely above a whisper. The evidence that it wasn't a dream was certainly mounting.

"Oh dear," Marina gasped. "We have had reports that Stayne has ecasped. My sister still remains in the cell but Stayne was no where to be found in a search of the Outlands."

Alice's vision swam but she did not faint. She would not allow herself to faint. Tarrant was holding her up a little bit more than before however.

"What are you planning to your Majesty?" Tarrant asked.

"I am planning to fortify the Memriaol. I think it would be safer if everyone were to stay here as well. We have strength in numbers."

Tarrant nodded and sent the Bandersnatch for Mallymkun and The March Hare. Alice shook herself out of her fear. She was the Champion of the Jabberwocky for the love of Underland.

"Marina, would it be possible for me to hang onto to Vorpal sword for awhile?" Alice felt her muchness returning as she spoke of the famous blade. Tarrant smiled at her.

"Of course Alice. I have both the Vorpal sword and Tarrant's sword in the throne room." The White Queen took them both to her throne room. The Vorpal sword was in its place with Alice's armor. Next to it was

the HUGE sword that Tarrant had used to jab a Jabberwocky (did I make a rhyme) and fight Stayne. Tied around the hilt was a piece of the Hightopp Clan's tartan. Alice took the Vorpal sword in hand. She felt

much stronger now. She had faced something far worse. If she could believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast, defeat the Jabberwocky, travel around the world, and gain the love of a Mad Hatter,

she could certainly protect her beloved Wonderland from the likes of Stayne. Tarrant was leaning against his sword watching her. He could literally see Alice's muchness grow when she took hold of the sword. She

truly was the Champion. He was still afraid that Stayne would try to take Alice from him. Tarrant knew beyond a shadow out a doubt that Alice wouldn't let that happen any more than he would. Alice turned to

look over at Tarrant. The Hatter felt his breath catch as he looked at her. Blonde hair wild, brown eyes bright with as much Alice-ness as he had ever seen. She looked amazing in the dress he had made lovingly

for her, Vorpal sword in hand and a smile plastered on her face. Tarrant walked over to her. He put his own sword against the armor and took Alice's face between his hands.

"I love you Alice."

He leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. His hands worked into her hair. He heard the sound of the Vorpal sword being dropped before he felt Alice's hand come

up around his shoulders. Alice felt powerful and less afraid. She had the sword and she had Tarrant's love. She had her muchness and her friends. Stayne wouldn't touch them. Marina had certainly picked the

right moment to leave the room. She had her guards posted all around the Castle. Bayard and his eldest pup watching the gate with the Bandersnatch. All Alice's closets friends were safe within. The Champion

had the Vorpal sword. Marina however knew better than to underestimate the Knave of Hearts. The White Queen prayed that Alice's dream wouldn't come to pass.


	8. Author's Note

Hi folks! I'm working hard on Chapter 8 it should be up in a couple of days. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I completely forgot to post the links for Alice's dress in Chapter 7. The links to it are on my profile. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Knave of Hearts sat upon the throne in Salazen Grum. He was tapping his sword against one boot. Icrabeth still remained in her prision in the Outlands. Stayne had escaped much easier than he expected to.

It was just a simple sick prisoner routine, a slip through the bars to freedom. He made his way from the Outlands back to the Red Queen's castle, plotting all the while. He decided on three very simple steps: One

raise an army. Two, kill the White Queen and three take Alice as his queen. The army raising was completed. He had been in contact with some of the more unsavory beings of the Outlands. He had recruited all

the banished Cards and several of the rather evil monkeys. His master stroke was all that was left.

"Soon Alice you will be mine. I will take you from the Hatter and kill the White Queen!" Stayne laughed deeply, loudly and heartily.

Else where in Underland Alice shivered.

"You alright?" Tarrant asked. They had been standing in The White Queens throne holding each other.

Alice held him tighter. She had been feeling better but the shudder shiver was as though someone had squeezed her heart in a painful vice.

"I'm not sure. I think so. Let's go have tea with the others," Alice said into Tarrant's chest. She felt safer in his arms. Tarrant kissed her forehead.

"Aye lass, let's go."

He wrapped one arm around Alice's shoulder and held her close to him as they walked to the castle's kitchen. They joined their friends. Alice tried to be brave for everyone else. Tarrant kept one eye on Alice the

whole time. He knew that she was brave but he understood the fear she had. Tarrant had watched he disappear from his life twice he knew his sanity could not handle a third time. The very idea of Stayne ruining

things for them…His eyes slid into gold before he realized. Alice noticed and placed her hand on his arm. Tarrant's eyes snapped up to hers before turning green again. He gave her a reassuring smile and picked

up her hand to place a kiss on top of her engagement ring.

"I'm fine."

Tarrant held onto to Alice's hand. Holding her in any sense kept him together and focused. Mallmkum had watched the scene above play out over her tea cup. She knew there was more going on here than just

Stayne escaping. Mally feared for her friends. It hadn't taken too much to convince the Hatter that Alice would be coming back the 1st time. It had been foretold there was no doubt about it really. The 2nd time

had been much harder. Tarrant had been fine for the 1st few months but soon he became quick to anger and despondent. If he were to lose Alice to the hands of Stayne, Mallymkun didn't want to entertain the

thought. She knew that her friend would be lost completely to his madness. From what she knew and had seen of Alice it would be the same for the Champion. Without Tarrant, Alice would succumb to her own

kind of madness. Underland would never be the same if anything were to happen to its most important residents. Marina came in to join the group.

"The Guards have been posted around the Castle. If Stayne approaches we will know." The White Queen told them. She sat next to The March Hare and poured herself a cup of tea. "I have rooms prepared for

each of you. Tarrant and Alice I put you in adjoining rooms." Marina smiled and winked at Alice, who blushed.

"Thank you Marina," Tarrant said smiling at her. "I feel much better with Alice close by." he squeezed Alice's hand.

Marina nodded. "There are few things that I need to tell you both. If you'll join me in the throne room when you're finished with you tea."

The White Queen and rose and left the group once more. Alice and Tarrant finished their tea and followed Marina. She was holding the Vorpal sword and looking out of the windows. She turned when Alice and

Tarrant came in.

"What did you want to tell us, Marina?" Alice asked. She was still gripping Tarrant's hand. Alice felt as if she were to let go of him the world would tilt sideways.

"I have been consulting the Oraculum." Came a voice from above them.

"Absalom!" Alice said smiling at the big blue butterfly as he fluttered to the throne. "What are you doing here?" Alice felt immensely better having Absalom there.

"I am here to help silly girl," he said smiling slightly.

Tarrant felt better as well having seen Alice's positive reaction.

"What have you seen Absalom?" Alice asked hoping for the best.

"It will better if I show you," he said nodding to Maria who unrolled the Oraculum.

The scroll rolled across the floor. The three humans walked over towards the end of it. Alice recognized herself fighting the Jabberwocky and soon after leaving for London. She saw when she returned to

Underland. Tarrant proposing. He leaned over and kissed her cheek when they got to that part. She saw herself getting the Vorpal Sword. Alice's eyes were drawn to on depiction in particular. She and Tarrant

were standing back to back each with their sword's pointed in the direction of the Cards closing in on the them. Both of their faces were visible in profile, each had a look of fierce determination and a slight smile

on their lips. The next showed Alice and Tarrant fighting the Cards bravely. Alice leaned against Tarrant's side and he wrapped an arm tightly around her.

"Normally the Vorpal sword shatters when used for anything other than Jabberwocky slaying," Absalom informed them.

"Is that why you didn't want me to use it to free you Tarrant?" Alice asked feeling surprised that she hadn't thought of this before. "How can I use it now than? Won't it just break?"

Alice felt the panic flash up her spine like liquid fire. Tarrant held he tighter.

"The blade is impregnated with Jabberwocky blood. It will behave as though its fighting the beast. Take the sword silly girl."

Absalom told Alice flying over Marina, who handed Alice the sword. She hadn't noticed early but every stone running down the blade had a become light lavender in color. A dimmed color of the Jabberwocky blood

that she had drunk.

"Since you have consumed Jabberwocky blood yourself Alice you are the swords true master. Only you can wield it against the foes of Underland."

"Stayne must either not know of this or the power of the Vorpal sword is not a factor in his plans." Marina said.

Tarrant was searching the scroll in front of them frantically for the outcome. Some sign that Alice would be safe. The page revealed nothing telling. It was blank after the depiction of he and Alice at the battle.

"What should we do in the mean time while we wait for Stayne?" Alice asked frustrated. She felt helpless. Yes they now knew that battle was coming and that the Vorpal sword could be used. They still had no

idea of Stayne's true plans of a time line for which to prepare.

"The Orculum will only tell us so much. Stayne knows of the holes in its knowledge. "Absalom gently landed on Alice's shoulder in comfort. "I am sorry that you must always be Underland's Champion. I had hoped

you would have peace this time."

Alice smiled sadly at Absalom.

"I am sure we will have peace soon. The darkness cannot last forever," Marina spoke wisely.

She rolled up the Orculum and followed Absalom outside. Alice turned to hug Tarrant. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hatter?"

"Mm?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice asked, needing a moment of normalcy.

Tarrant rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Author's note:

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I am working on Chapter 9 right now. Stayne's plan will be reveled! MUHAHAHA! *cough cough* I'm fine.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

A little shorter then I meant to be. Chapter 10 coming up soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

Alice and Tarrant stood holding each other in the White Queen's throne room until the sun began to set. Their friends had passed by on the way to dinner. Each waving and saying hello to the couple in turn. It

was quieter now but there was still the bustle of preparing for whatever would come next.

"I wish we could go home." Alice whispered into his chest. "I just want to be alone with you." She looked up at her Hatter. Tarrant leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"Follow me," He whispered taking her hand.

They walked together to where their rooms were. Tarrant opened the door to one of them and pulled Alice inside. There was a large four poster bed against one wall. A large opened French door lead out to the

balcony. There was a vanity and a large chaise against the wall opposite the bed. The door that lead to the adjoining room had been left opened. Tarrant lead Alice over to the chaise. He sat down and stretched

his legs out. Alice sat next to him and Tarrant pulled her into his arms. She stretched out as well. She rolled over to snuggle into his chest. Alice entangled her legs with Tarrant's.

"I'm frightened Tarrant. It's terrible to not see what's coming," Alice admitted.

She looked up him. Tarrant took her face in his hands. There was a look of fierce defiance on his face.

"I won't let anything hurt you Alice. I cannet allow it lass." Tarrant's eyes were heavily streaked with gold. He held her face firmly in his hands. "I will nea lose yea again." Tarrant whispered fiercely.

He pulled Alice up to him. His lips were on hers with the same desperation that Alice herself was feeling. Her lips were forceful against Tarrant's. She could feel them bruising but she would not stop kissing him.

She boldly swung one leg over Tarrant's waist to straddle him. His hands rested on her waist as Alice feasted on his lips. When oxygen became a problem Alice moved to kiss and nibble Tarrant's tightly corded

neck. Tarrant's hands came up her back making her shiver. There was a fire in her belly that Alice had never felt before. Love, passion, desire, fear all swirling with in her, fighting for control. Tarrant moaned when

Alice worried his ear lobe between her teeth. He flipped her underneath him. Alice looked up to see his green eyes glowing down at her. Something she had read once came to mind. Something Jules Verne had

written about the green flash that can occur over the water when the sun sets.

"_...a green which no artist could ever obtain on his palette, a green of which neither the varied tints of vegetation nor the shades of the most limpid sea could ever produce the like! If there is a green in Paradise, it cannot be _

_but of this shade." _

She loved this man with everything that she had, every ounce of her muchness belonged to him. There was such a green in Paradise but that Paradise existed only in the green of the eyes of a half mad hatter

who loved her. The ending of what Jules Verne came to back to her with a vengeance.

"_which most surely is the true green of Hope."_

For the first time since her dream of Stayne and learning of his escape Alice felt hope. She smiled suddenly feeling herself again.

"I love you Tarrant." She said pulling him down to her to kiss his lips.

No matter what they had to face Alice had her Hatter and Tarrant had his Absolutely Alice. Tarrant smiled into the kiss knowing that Alice was feeling strong. He was curious as to what had given her that hopefully

look, but if Alice felt better he felt better. Tarrant pulled back.

"I love you Alice. What were you thinking of?" He asked hovering above her.

"Hope, Tarrant. I know we can handle whatever Stayne throws at us." She smiled up at him. She yawned suddenly making Tarrant laugh.

"Alright Champion," Tarrant said standing up and pulling Alice to her feet.

She giggled and fell into his chest. Tarrant picked her up and threw Alice over one shoulder. He carried her over to the bed and dumped her on it unceremoniously. Tarrant pulled her boots off, throwing them to

one corner of the room. He removed his own boots and jacket and place his hat on one bed post. Tarrant climbed into the bed with Alice. He pulled the blankets over them and pulled Alice to his chest holding her

tightly. Alice cuddled close and shut her eyes. Her fingers wove into Tarrant's shirt. He rubbed her back gently soothing them both to sleep.

The happy couple was blissfully unaware that they were being watched from the balcony. Stayne smiled cruelly. All he had to do was kidnap either Alice herself or threaten The Hatter and the plan would be in

motion. By separating his two most formidable foes and taking The White Queens most powerful warriors success would surely be at hand. With one of them missing the other would come running and The White

Queens forces would be frantically searching for Alice and The Hatter. He would simply have to take the castle. His maniacal grin grew. Stayne watched Alice sleep before slipping back from whence he came. Alice

shivered in her sleep and curled up closer to Tarrant.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Alice felt that something was missing. She felt cold and lonely some how. She reached over for Tarrant. Nothing. The sheets on his side were icy cold. She sat up quickly, scanning the room.

"Tarrant?" she called getting out of bed.

The floor was freezing. The balcony door had been left opened. She closed in and walked into the adjoining room. Tarrant's hat was still hanging of the bedpost. His jacket and shoes were on the floor where he

had left them.

"Tarrant?" she called again begin to feel panicky.

The bath room door was closed and she could see steam rising from under the door. Alice relaxed and pushed the door opened.

"I was worried about…" Alice froze. The bathroom as a mess. The shower was running but it was empty. The shower curtain had been pulled down. There were soaps and towels all over the place. Alice noticed a

small smear of blood on the top of the sink. Someone had written in the condensation on the mirror.

_"I have The Hatter. If you want to see him alive again Come to Salazen Grum. Alone._

_-Stayne"_

Alice dropped to her knees. She felt as though her heart had been removed. There was nothing but a deaden, hollow sound in her chest. Alice felt the scream bubble up in her. It poured forth from her mouth. She

couldn't stop screaming. It just pounded in her ears and bounced off the bathroom walls. The madness began to crawl in her skull like a wild animal. If her eyes could've have changed colors like Tarrant's, they

would have been a deep crimson of rage. The scream changed from fear to a rage filled roar. She didn't even bother with her boots. Alice simple stood and ran to the throne room to grab the Vorpal sword.

"Alice?" Marina cried seeing her charging towards the armor.

Alice's eyes snapped toward the White Queen. Marina took a step back out of fear. Alice grabbed the sword and the shield. She took off running towards the gates. She whistled for the Bandersnatch and jumped

onto his back.

"To Salazen Grum!" She shouted pointing towards its with her sword.

Marina gasped having heard this. She dashed up to Alice and Tarrant's rooms. She quickly read the note on the mirror and took inventory of the room. She collected Tarrant's clothes and hat. And Alice boots.

"Guards!" Marina shouted running back the throne room. The White Knight and Bishop ran to their queen. "Search the grounds for The Hatter. Find if he has been taken!" They nodded quickly and ran into the

grounds.

"What's happening your Majesty?" asked Mctwisp, his nose quivering.

"Tarrant is missing and Alice has gone after him." Marina told him miserably.

The White Knight came running towards them.

"You Majesty!" he shouted approaching quickly. "We found Lord Hightopp!"

"Where?" Marina cried.

"He was near the outer gate at the north side of the Castle."

"His condition?" Marina asked starting to run towards the north gate.

"He's unconscious. He seems to have a taken a knock to the head. It looks as though he put up quite a fight. He is covered in bruises and.."

Marina gasped when the reached Tarrant. His face was covered in small cuts, one eye was swollen shut. There was large purple goose egg sized bump forming on his forehead. He was shirtless and shoeless. His

sleep pants were covered in blood and dirt. He was laying in a small pool of his own blood coming from a small stab wound in his side. There was a dagger a few feet from his hand. Marina checked his pulse and

breathing. The pulse was strong but his breathing sounded labored.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Marina shouted.

The guards ran over and gently picked Tarrant up. They took him inside quickly.

"Cheshire!" Marina shouted as loudly as she could. The Cat appeared next to her head.

"You called your Majesty?" Chess asked curiously.

"Get to Alice!" She said breathlessly. "She believes Tarrant has been kidnapped by Stayne! He is still here but injured." The Cheshire's face was fixed with a look of horror. "She's one her way to Salazum Grum

now!" Marina told him angrily.

"I'll find her," Chess said while disappearing.

Alice was spurring the Bandersnatch faster and faster. She was nearly there. Her rage and fear pushing her onward. She was going to kill Stayne. She intended to make him pay for everything he done to help the

Bloody Red Queen. For the pain he put Tarrant through in the past and for the pain Stayne was putting them both through right now. She would to have his head just as she had the Jabberwocky's. She was

within view of the Castle. It's red turrets' catching the rising sun.

"Alice!"

She pulled the Bandersnatch collar to stop him. Paws skidded around and she found herself face to face with Chess.

"Tarrant is still at Memorial!" he shouted.

"What?" Alice felt as thought she had been punched in the stomach.

"He has been injured but he's alive and safe." Chess informed her.

Alice started thinking very quickly. Stayne was expecting her knowing she would react as she had. Alice desperately wanted to turn around and rush to Tarrant's side. She needed a plan. There had to be a way to

end this.

"Any ideas Chess?" Aliced asked as she plopped down the ground to think. "Stayne thinks I'm coming. He knew I would come running if I thought he had Tarrant."

"Tarrant would have done the same for you love." Chess said comfortingly. "Stayne must have a bigger plan."

"That's helpful Chess," Alice said rolling her eyes. Alice couldn't decide what to do. If she went ahead to Salazum Grum she would just be captured. She had a sudden idea. "Chess?" she asked innocently.

"Yes love," he asked curiously.

"I have a cunning plan." Alice said grinning madly.

"I do believe I know where you're going with this." Cheshire said grinning wickedly back at her.

Author's note:

Next chapter will be up in a couple of days and we shall find out Alice's cunning plan, How Tarrant is doing and Stayne makes another move. I hope you enjoyed this!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Marina had been hovering over Tarrant for nearly an hour. She had poured every healing potion she could think of. His bruises looked a bit better, the small cuts mostly healed. Most of the stab wound had healed

but Marina had wrapped in bandages to be sure. He still had not regained consciousness.

'With Alice gone that might not be a bad thing,' thought Marina as she soothed The Hatter's forehead with a cool and damp cloth. He had been mumbling in his sleep. Alice's name and the phrase 'why a writing

desk?' were the most common. Marina was torn about what to do. She had sent Cheshire after Alice but if that blasted cat couldn't get to Alice in time Tarrant would never forgive her. Marina stood up and began

to pace.

"Send the guards to Salazum Grum? Or fortify Memrioal?" The White Queen debated with herself.

If she split the chess pieces and Stayne were to come here, surely they would fall. To leave Alice with no help in Stayne's clutches seemed far worse.

"Where is she Marina?" came a strangled voice from behind her.

Marina turned quickly to see Tarrant pushing himself up on one elbow.

"Yea let 'er bloody go after 'im didn't yea?" Tarrant shouted at her. His arm was shaking with the effort of holding his weight. "Tell me she didn't, I bloody beg ya." Tarrant collapsed back on to the cot.

Marina pulled the blanket back over him. She dimmed the lamps and went out of the room. The White Queens eyes were tearing thinking of what her dear Hatter and Champion were going through.

"Guards!" she cried dashing to where the White Knight was standing. He bowed as she approached. "Send a battalion to Salazum Grum to recover our Champion!"

"I would do that if I were you, Your Majesty," said a voice above her.

"Cheshire!" Marina shouted reaching up to pull the cat into her hand, shaking him roughly. "Did you find her?" Chess disappeared from her grip.

"Yes I did find her," Chess informed her. He rubbed his arms with his paws. "She has a plan. I

need a vile of pishsalver and some upelkuchen quickly!"

Marina dashed to the kitchen for the cake and potion. She handed them to Cheshire who reappeared.

"Keep her safe Chess," Marina told him.

"I will my Lady. She sends her love to Tarrant. Tell him that she says not to worry and that they'll be together soon."

"I will tell him." Marina ran back to the guards. "Fortify the Castle!" She shouted. "Be safe Alice." Marina whispered looking out toward the north.

Alice was hiding with the Bandersnatch behind a rather large rock. She glanced out toward the Castle hoping no one had seen her approach. She was clutching the Vorpal Sword tightly in her hand. 'Why can't this

party be a dream?' Alice thought before whispering aloud:

"Come on Chess! You slurvy cat!"

"Well that was rather rude," Cheshire said from behind her. Alice jumped and grabbed her heart.

"Damn it Chess! I told you not to do that!"

"I have your potion. The White Queen is fortifying the castle." Alice opened her mouth to speak. "Tarrant's fine. He's healing but he lost a lot of blood. Marina will sort him out, love." Chess patted her shoulder

with his tall.

"Thank you Chess," Alice said smiling at the cat. "Now onto the plan." Alice took the potion and cake from the Cheshire's.

"Alice has been spotted on the Bandersnatch!" The 9 of Hearts cried, bursting into the throne room.

Stayne jumped up from his seat.

"Excellent. Rally the soldiers and bring her to me!" Stayne told the card.

He walked to the balcony and overlooked the Castle grounds.

"Soon Alice, I will have you and Underland will be mine."

He watched as Alice was marched into the gate by his soldier's. The Bandersnatch had escaped but that was of no matter. They marched her up into the tower cells to wait for Stayne's further instructions. He

began to laugh. He had Alice, he had left the Hatter for dead and soon he would have The White Queen's head. His tall frame shock with laughter.

"The prisoner had been taken to the tower." Stayne stopped laughing that turned to the Eight of Hearts.

"Good. Prepare the troops for battle! When I am finished with Alice with are going to take Underland!" Stayne laughed and followed the Card out.

Stayne removed his gloves as he approached the cells. Alice was sitting on the floor with her eyes down cast.

"Alice, Alice," Stayne said shaking his head and smiling. "Welcome back."

"What have you done with Hatter?" Alice asked still fixed on the floor.

"I've killed him Alice. Stabbed him in fact," Stayne told her his smile becoming a leer.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked still not looking up.

"You Alice dear?" Stayne laughed. "You are going to remain here whilst I send my army and the Jabberwocky to crush your remaining pack of lunatics!"

Alice's eyes flicked up. Stayne stopped laughing as he was meet with bright, nearly turquoise eyes. There was a grin that was growing to big for Alice's face. Alice was soon replaced with the floating head of the

Cheshire Cat.

"My dear Knave," Chess said reappearing on the other side of the bars. "Do you really think that's going to work?"

Stayne glowered at the cat, enraged that he had been doped by this trick again!

"Where is she!" Stayne demanded, taking a swipe at Cheshire.

"Now, now don't be rude," Chess said wagging a finger at The Knave.

"Tell me you blast cat, or I'll have your head!" Stayne roared trying to grab at the cat.

"Stayne!" Came a voice from behind him.

The knave of hearts spun on his boot heel.

Alice's bare feet were filthy. Her skirt was torn and muddy. He beautiful cream blouse was ripped and the few top buttons that were missing revealed her heaving chest. Her blonde locks flying everywhere. Her

brown eyes were sharp and bright. The Vorpal sword gripped tightly in her hand and pointed and Stayne.

"Alice? How did you get in here?" Stayne cried surprised. Alice's response to this comment was to simply take the empty vile of pishsalver out of her pocket and chuck it at Stayne's forehead. It bounce off and

shattered on the floor. Alice kept her sword him.

"Chess," Alice said eyes fixed on Stayne. "Please go and tell Marina what Stayne has told us."

"Of course Love," Chess disappeared leaving the ghost of a smile.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe." Alice recited aloud, remembering Tarrant telling her.

Thinking of his brogue was giving her strength. Stayne pulled his sword from the sheath at his side. The two began circling one another.

"Are you not curious as to where I found the Jabberwocky?" Stayne asked leering at Alice.

"Not particularly Knave," Alice retorted rudely. "I'd rather hear my blade go snicker-snack!"

Author's note:

Big battle scenes coming up next!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Cheshire arrived back at Memorial to witness the influx of chess pieces preparing for the battle. Marina was giving directions to Bayard and Mctwisp.

"Cheshire! Is Alice alright?" Marina asked catching sight of the cat.

"Yes, she was fighting Stayne when I left. His army is headed this way. He has resurrected the Jabberwocky!"

Marina paled even further at this announcement.

"Update Tarrant if he is awake and then get back to Alice." Marina said turning quickly and dashing to peek at the Orculum again.

Cheshire floated to the infirmary to check on The Hatter. Tarrant was dressing quickly. He's wounds had healed. There was still some pain in his side but it wasn't really bothering him.

"Tarrant? Where are you going?" Chess asked curious. "You just barely healed."

"Why did you leave her there alone!" Tarrant cried desperately.

The Hatter threw on his coat and strapped his sword to his belt. He put his hat on and started dashing out of the room.

"She told me to come back, Tarrant," Cheshire said following the mad man. "She's been fight with Stayne in the tower cells. He's resurrected the Jabberwocky!"

"She's What?" Tarrant, seeming to ignore the end of the sentence, slid to a stop turning to the Cheshire. "Take me to her. Now Chess!"

He took the cat's tail in hand and disappeared with him. They arrived at a rather empty looking Salazum Grum. The soldiers were gone, their tracks leading out of the gate in great numbers. The Bandersnatch can

dashing up behind them, tongue lolling out happily.

'Where is she!' Tarrant thought frantically.

He took off running. He pulled his sword out when he hit the stairs that lead to the tower dungeon. His eyes turning more golden by the second.

'If Stayne has harmed _My_ Alice.' Tarrant could barely breathe at the thought. It spurned him on. Faster, he was nearly to the top. 'I'm coming Alice!'

Tarrant reached the top of the tower and barged through the door. Sword raised and gold eyes flashing. The scene that met his eyes was not the one he was expecting. His eyes scanned the room and Tarrant

gathered a lot of information quickly. There was a sword on the ground, not the Vorpal sword however. There was a rather lot of blood. A pair of black leather gloves near the door. The Knave of Hearts was lying

in the middle of the dungeon obviously dead. He was pale and his arms where prone at his sides. There was pool of blood next to the rather noticeable whole in his left side. Alice was sitting in one corner of the

room. Her knees were bent up to her chest. Alice's arms were limp at her sides but she still had the Vorpal sword clutched in one hand. Tarrant rushed over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Alice?" he asked frantically.

"I killed him." Alice mumbled, eyes still starring at Stayne's body.

Tarrant dropped his sword and took Alice's face in his hands. She had a cut above one eye and her bottom lip was bleeding, it looked as though she had been biting it.

"Yea did what ye had to lass," Tarrant whispered to her still holding her face and trying to catch her gaze. "Look at me Alice." Tarrant said loudly.

Alice's eyes snapped up to Tarrant's green ones. She gasped and pulled him into her arms.

"Tarrant!" Alice sobbed into his chest. "I had to do it. He said he was going to kill Marina and take me from you." Alice pulled Tarrant closer to her.

"Alice, its alright. You did well lad. I would have killed himself if I had been here. " Tarrant pushed her back to get a look at Alice's face. She was tear stained and muddy, but still beautiful.

He took her face in his hands again. "I love you, Alice." His lips met hers gently.

Alice seemed to come back to her senses. When Tarrant pulled away she smiled at him.

"I love you Tarrant."

The Hatter smiled at her and helped her too her feet. He ran his hands through Alice's hair to fix it and get some of the mud out. He fished the peacock feather out of his pocket and placed it in her hair.

"There," He said stepping back to look at his handiwork. "You look yourself again." Alice laughed feeling better. She knew that Stayne would have really killed Tarrant and The White Queen if he had been allowed

to live. He had to be stopped.

"I hate to break up this reunion," Cheshire said from the door. "I do believe that we should get back to Memorial before Stayne's army gets there!"

The cat held a paw out to the each of them and they disappeared from Salazam Grum.

Marina's search of the Orculum had proved quite fruitful if not terrifying. The depiction of Alice and Tarrant standing back to back surrounded by The Cards was now followed by a new one. Her Champion facing

down the Jabberwocky. The creatures full wing span expanded and razor sharp teeth grinning menacingly at her. Marina rung her hands together in agitation. At the very least she knew that

Alice was alright, for now.

"Your Majesty!" Came a voice from the floor. Mallymkun was standing next to Marina's foot. The dormouse's hat pin from Alice gripped firmly in her small paw. "Hatta, Alice and Chess have come back!"

"Thank you Mally." Marina said smiling and following the dormouse out.

She found Alice and Tarrant standing hand in hand together with their friends. The Chess pieces had taken their positions at the wall.

"Marina, The knave of hearts is dead." Alice said feeling uncomfortable again. Tarrant squeezed her hand.

"I am sorry that you had to do that alone Alice." Marina said.

Alice nodded but said nothing.

"With Stayne defeated why is his army still coming?" asked Bayard.

"Dear friends I fear that we must prepare ourselves. Perhaps when the Cards find out Stayne has fallen they will surrender."

"What of the Jabberwocky?" Tarrant asked his brogue breaking through. "How did he get it?"

"I believe I can answer that." Absalom fluttered to Tarrant's shoulder. "The Red Queen has taught Stayne the spells to raise the Jabberwocky. Usually the beast can only fight on The Frabjous day, however it

seems that Stayne has learned to control it. Ircabeth has told me that Stayne has made a blood oath with the Jabberwocky. Even with Stayne's death the beast is still coming."

The White Queen gasped. "How do you know this?"

"I have just come from The Red Queens prision in the Outlands."

The White Queen nodded mutely in shock.

"Alice," Absalom said gently, fluttering to her shoulder. "You do not have to fight the Jabberwocky alone, however the Vorpal sword only can slay the beast. Only you can truly defeat it."

Alice nodded without speaking. She had expected that.

"Come on lass, we'll get yer armor," Tarrant said.

He kissed her cheek at lead her back to the bedrooms. Tarrant sat her on the chaise and kneeled in front of her. Alice gave him a small smile.

"It's not that I killed Stayne that bothering me." Alice sighed. "It's that its not bothering me." Tarrant moved as though he were going to speak but Alice placed her fingers over his lips. "I know I had to. I know

that he would have killed Marina. When he found out you were still alive he'd kill you too. He's threatened everything I love. I'm not glad I killed him, but I'm certainly not sorry." Having said that aloud to Tarrant

made Alice feel much muchier.

"I'm not sorry you did either lad," Tarrant said smiling.

"I just wish that it made a difference! That bloody Jabberwocky is still coming!" Alice said frustrated. "It's impossible!"

Tarrant placed a thimbled finger under her chin so she'd look at him. "Only if you believe it is." Tarrant spoke gently.

Alice leaned forward to kiss his lips passionately. They separated and got changed quickly. Alice in her armor and Tarrant into his Hightopp Clan kilt and wildly mismatched socks. They walked hand in hand to join

their friends at the gate. Tarrant jumped on the back of The Bandersnatch and Alice climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around Tarrant's waist. He leaned back for a kiss. Marina smiled gently at her

Champion and Hatter. The motley crew of lunatics marched out to the chessboard to meet Stayne's army.

When they arrived the Cards and various armed animals were ready for them. Ranks had been formed, the shadowy figure of the gigantic Jabberwocky hovering at the back. Tarrant helped Alice off the

Bandersnatch. Together they marched to the Front. They were closely followed by the March Hare, Mallymkun, and Bayard. Tarrant ran the numbers of Stayne's forces versus theirs. The Cards couldn't hope to

defeat them. However, they had the Jabberwocky. Alice's blade was the only one that could defeat it. Tarrant found himself wishing the Knave was still alive so he could kill him again! His eyes glazed over with

gold. Alice stepped forward to speak.

"Stayne has fallen!" Alice told the Cards. "You can lay down your arms and return to the Outlands in peace. You cannot hope to defeat us!" she cried bravely.

The Cards laughed at her. Tarrant growled eyes darkening. The Jabberwocky roared and took flight. It landed just behind them and began to decimate the Chess pieces! They looked on in horror as the Cards

began to surround them. They were effetely cut off from the rest of The White Queens forces. Alice and Tarrant turned to fight back to back, their friends standing out in front of them prepared.

"I have to get to the Jabberwocky," Alice said to Tarrant frantically.

The Hatter nodded and whistled loudly. The Bandersnatch came running knocking a hole in the Cards defenses.

"Go!" He shouted at Alice.

She quickly clambered onto it's back. With barely any time for a last look Alice bounded away. The last she saw was Tarrant going blade to blade with The Four of Hearts. She and the Bandersnatch smashed

through the outer ring of Cards and were quickly approaching where the Jabberwocky was. The beast had put a large dent in the Chess pieces. It was tearing the to pieces, throwing them to battle field below

and breathing its purple flames. It stopped and turned when it heard Alice approaching. She stopped the Bandersnatch and jumped off, sword and shield ready. The Jabberwocky roared at her, his tongue still

missing. She began taking swings at it. The beast dodged each of her blows. Alice ducked to avoid a tail blow. She got a good slice as it passed over her. The Jabberwocky roared and blew flames at her. Alice

blocked with her shield, the very ends of her hair smoking.

"Six impossible things," Alice said aloud throwing another thrust towards the Jabberwocky.

"One, There's a place called Wonderland."

She ducked and rolled under the beast getting a hit at its belly. It roared at her again and slashed out with its claws. Alice dodged it.

"Two, I have never compromised my Muchness."

Alice raised the Vorpal sword with both hands as he Jabberwocky slashed at her again. She brought the blade down and took one of its clawed hands with it! The beast shrieked and whipped it's tail at her. Alice

jumped over it in time.

"Three, I will kill to protect the ones I love."

Alice ran towards the broken stairs, the angered Jabberwocky right on her heals. She turned and took a swipe at its face. She snagged an eyeball. The beast reared back and the eye came out on the end of

Alice's blade with a sickening pop. Alice grinned as she shook it off the blade, Mallymkun would be proud. The Jabberwocky began to climb the stairs towards her. Alice ducked from it's remaining claws and dashed

higher up the stairs.

"Four, I am the only wielder of the Vorpal blade. She was nearly to the top of the stairs. "Five, I can slay the Jabberwocky. Again"

She was at the top of the stairs, The beast starring her down. Alice already knew what her sixth impossible thing was.

"Six, I'm madly in love with a Hatter!"

It roared and began scuttling towards her. It's jaws were wide, sharp teeth coming for Alice. She rolled quickly, jumping to her feet sword raised. Before the Jabberwocky knew where she had gone, Alice brought

the blade down on the it's neck. The Vorpal blade sliced through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter. It's head bounced down the stairs as it had before. Alice was caught from behind by the remaining

claws of the Jabberwocky. It dragged her off the side of the stairs. Alice didn't have time to scream before she was falling. Before she lost consciousness she heard someone shouting her name.

Author's Note:

Sorry about the cliff there! I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. One more left! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and hopefully enjoying this story!

Chapter 13:

Tarrant watched her fall. He turned to look up seeing her smiling in triumph before the falling claw catches her back. His feet take off running. Tarrant is sure he has never run faster but that thought never really crosses his mind. He is screaming her name. He may be moving pell-mell but Alice's fall is slow. Her blonde hair tumbling around her. Tarrant is close enough now to see her eyes close as she's loses

consciousness. He loses sight of her when she passes behind a pillar. He runs faster trying not to hear the sound he's sure is coming. He rockets around the pillars, jumping over fallen stones. He see's the

Jabberwocky's tail. She has to be near by. He follows the tail towards the rest of the creature. The Jabberwocky is laying on its back, head missing with its wings splayed out beneath it. In the center of the

Jabberwocky's chest, lies Alice. She's laying on her side as though taking a nap. Her blonde curls covering her face. Tarrant scrambles up to her. He rolls Alice to her back while supporting her head. He brushes her

hair gently out her face.

"Alice?" Tarrant whispered.

Alice's eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted. She has a pulse. Her breathing is slow and even as though asleep. She appears uninjured.

"Alice?" he whispered again. Her eye lids flutter but do not open. Tarrant smiles. "I love you Alice." He gently takes her face in his hands. "You have to wake up sweetling. The Jabberwocky is dead. Stayne's forces

are giving up. The battle is won."

Alice's cheek pressed more firmly into on of Tarrant's palms but she was still out. Tarrant leaned in closer to her. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked softly before putting his lips on hers.

At first there was no response. Tarrant gently swept his tongue of across her lips. Alice's eyes spring open. Tarrant pulls back. Alice smiled and pulled him back down kissing him with abandon. Her armored arms

wrap around his shoulders and Tarrant pulls her to his chest. Alice's hands worked their way into the mess of orange hair at the back for Tarrant's head to deepen their kiss. She couldn't get enough of his taste.

Alice had finished the Jabberwocky again. Stayne was dead, the battle. She had all the Time in the world to kiss her Hatter. She could hear their names being called but she ignored it in favor of continuing the

kiss. Tarrant pulled back from the kiss to smile down at her. Alice pouted and pulled his face back down. He laughed and compiled.

"Alice, Tarrant?" was being called in intervals by their friends. Each time getting closer and closer. The two broke the kiss and Tarrant placed his forehead on Alice's.

"You know that were kissing on top of a dead Jabberwocky right?"

"Oh! Gross!" Alice cried.

Tarrant laughed, got up and pulled her with him. He jumped down and helped Alice off the headless Jabberwocky. He set her down gently never taking his eyes of her. Alice was safe, she was alive. Tarrant

grabbed Alice's waist lifted her above him. She giggled and looked down at him watching Tarrant's eyes darken to the green gold again.

"I love you," Tarrant told her eyes never leaving Alice's.

"As I love you my Hatter," Alice whispered before leaning down to kiss him.

They broke apart when they heard their friends approaching. Tarrant put her down and took Alice's hand. The celebration that followed was jubilant. Marina declared that another ball would hosted the following

evening. They traveled back to Memorial. The losses they had suffered were significant. The Jabberwocky had killed nearly half of The Chess pieces. Thankfully all Alice's friends were safe. All Alice wanted to do

was escape from the celebration and ball planning with Tarrant and got home to their Windmill. Tarrant was of a like mind. It was begging to feel a bit crowded at The White Queen's palace.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Alice asked.

The Hatter nodded emphatically and took her hand. Weather their friends hadn't noticed the departure of the two or hadn't noticed on purpose, no one had stopped them. They walked leisurely hand in hand back

home. Alice flopped on the sofa and Tarrant made them tea. He flopped next to her and slipped they sipped tea.

"So wedding plans," Tarrant said jumping right into it. "I say we don't let Marina any where near planning it."

Alice laughed. She took both their tea cups and straddled Tarrant. She untied the multi-colored cravat from his neck. She slid the silk off his pale neck.

"I think we should just elope," Alice whispered punctuating each word with a kiss to the pale skin recently revealed. "Have Absalom marry us, and then disappear back here and not leave for days."

Alice nuzzled her nose under Tarrant's ear. She felt him shudder underneath her. She nipped at his neck. Alice caught his eyes. The green was dark and half covered by hooded lids. Alice licked her lips before

covering Tarrant's with hers. The was a drumming in her head and her heart. It was louder than sirens and louder than bells. Tarrant's hands came up around her back to pull her closer. Alice's hands worked into

his hair. She was drowning herself in his taste. It was sweeter than Heaven and hotter than Hell. Earl grey and lemon. The passion in the kiss grew. Alice felt heat flash up her spine. The drumming filled her head

and got louder. How Tarrant couldn't hear it was beyond her. It made such an almightily sound. Tarrant rolled her so he was hovering over her. Alice moaned at the shift in position. Tarrant's lips moved from her

lips, across her cheek to settle in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. Alice reached between them and began unbuttoning Tarrant's vest. He stilled her hands and pulled back from the kiss.

"Alice," he said roughly. Their breathing was both ragged. "I plan on making you an honest woman before I ravish you, lass."

Tarrant's brogue sent a wave of heat across Alice's whole body. She shivered and gave Tarrant a final toe curling kiss. Tarrant reluctantly sat up next to a pouting Alice. She straightened her blouse as best she

could, remembering suddenly that she was still covered in blood and mud. Tarrant noticed her discomfort.

"Let me draw you a bath sweetling," Tarrant said helping Alice to her feet. He filled the claw footed tub with warm water and had it over flowing with orange blossom scented bubbles. Tarrant handed Alice a fresh

chemise and a short robe. Bothe were a soft lavedar color with cream lace.

"Thank you Tarrant," Alice said giving him a gentle kiss before closing the door.

She undressed and slipped into the water with a sigh. She was thankful to be getting clean and being safe and finally home. She lay her head back against the tube and let the calm wash over her. Tarrant

meanwhile had gone downstairs, filled a basin with ice cold water and promptly dunked his face into it. Thoughts of Alice upstairs bathing after all their activities on the sofa….it was all he could do to stop himself

from forgetting to wait and dashing upstairs to ravish Alice right then and there. The cold water barely helped but Tarrant felt more focused. He went into his workroom, leaving the door ajar. He opened the

wardrobe in the back corner of the room. He took out the dress hanging there and put in on a dress form. He had only worked on the dress in tiny intervals since Alice had returned but it was nearly complete.

Tarrant had been thinking of how it would look for so long that it was easy as drinking tea to create. The dress had been made with all the love, muchness and skill that the Hatter possessed, so who better to

wear it than Absolutely Alice. Tarrant spent twenty minutes putting the final touches on the dress. Hung the completed dress back in the wardrobe closing in up tightly and locking it to keep it safe from curious

Cheshires and Alices.

"Absalom?" Tarrant called quietly.

The butterfly appeared in a haze of blue-ish hookah smoke.

"Yes, dear boy?" Absalom asked casually.

"I have a favor to ask." Tarrant asked sitting at his work table. Absalom landed on the table and nodded. "Alice and I have decided to elope and we would like you to marry us." Tarrant smiled softly thinking

ahead to actually seeing Alice wearing the dress he had just finished for it was designed for that purpose.

Absalom looked at how happy his friend was and thought about how happy and in love Tarrant and Alice both were with each other. There was only one answer he could possibly consider.

"Of course I will dear friend. Tell me when and where and I will gladly marry you."

Alice had come down the stairs when Absalom had arrived. She had hear Tarrant speaking to him and she had been listening at the door. She had tears in her eyes thinking about how wonderful it was going to

be once she was Tarrant's wife. She wiped her eyes and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Tarrant called from inside. Alice pushed the door opened and saw Tarrant's eyes darken as he took in the view of her legs that were showing from the shortness of the robe. She blushed lightly.

"I think that we should get married here, on top of the tea table," Alice said smiling. Tarrant roared with laughter. "Why I do believe that idea sounds positively mad!"

"But all the best ideas are," Alice said leaning down to kiss Tarrant gently. "Tomorrow at two would be perfect Absalom."

"I will be there silly girl." Absalom smiled at the couple and fluttered out.

Alice and Tarrant said their goodnights and separated for the night. Alice started looking through her bag for something very important. She pulled out a small red leather notebook that was tied closed with a red

leather strap. It had been her father's. He had written his idea in it, every time she had told him a story about Wonderland he would write it in the notebook. When her father died she had taken it out of the

upper desk drawer in his office were it was always kept. It was something that Alice had been keeping inside the notebook she was after. Three years ago her mother had given Alice her father's wedding ring.

Helen had come into Alice's room one night and had sat down with her daughter.

"I wanted you to have this. I know your father would want you to have. I hope that one day you will find someone to give it to."

Alice had been touched by this but then her mother had started lining up suitors, none of which Alice would have ever given her father's ring to. Tarrant on the other hand, Alice knew as soon as she realized that

she loved him she knew that he was the only one she would ever want to give it to. She knew her father would approve of. Alice opened the notebook and pulled the ring out of the pocket sleeve in the back. It

was a very simple band done in hammered sliver. There was an inscription inside the band.

"To impossible things…" Alice's mother had had that inscribed when her parent's were married. Nothing could be more perfect. She slipped the ring back in the notebook's pocket and placed it on her bedside

table. Alice fell asleep with a huge smile on her face. Tarrant had simply collapsed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Alice awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast. She cold bacon wafting up the stairs. She jumped out of bed and put her robe back on and went downstairs. Tarrant was cooking in his sleep pants, open robe

and slipper-ed feet. His hat firmly in place. He was humming to himself and pausing in pancake flipping to a take a sip of tea. Alice leaned again the door jam of the kitchen watching him. Tarrant put eggs, bacon

and two pancakes each on heavy pottery plates. He placed each plate on the table that was set with silverware, napkins, tea cups, a huge pot of steaming tea and orange juice. Tarrant turned and saw her

standing there. He crossed the kitchen to kiss her.

"Good morning Alice," Tarrant said when he had finished kissing Alice quite thoroughly.

"Good morning Tarrant," Alice said slightly dazed. "This breakfast is looks amazing!"

Tarrant pulled out Alice's chair and sat across from her. He poured her a cup of tea. He held his cup up to her for a toast.

"To our wedding day," Tarrant toasted smiling.

"To our wedding day."

Alice clinked her cup with his and the each took a sip. Alice covered her pancakes and bacon in maple syrup. She took a big bite of blueberry pancake and moaned inappropriately at the delicious flavors. Tarrant

laughed and had a bite himself. Alice felt truly and complete happy. She was feeling spoiled and she had the feeling that this would be a common occurrence between the two of them. She knew that Tarrant was

not only an amazing hat maker but an amazing dress maker, now she could now add brilliant chef to his list of attributes. They finished breakfast and Alice went upstairs to take a bath. Tarrant cleaned up the

dishes and went to his work room to get Alice's dress. He hung it on the back of Alice's bedroom door. He smiled longingly at the closed bathroom door and went to his room to get ready as well. It was nearly

eleven. Absalom would be meeting them at noon by the tea table. He pulled on a cream colored dress shirt. He pulled on a navy pin stripe vest and his usual jacket. He tied on his usual cravat and placed his hat

atop his head. He went downstairs to get the two final gifts he had for Alice. One for before and one for after she became his wife.

Alice came out of the bathroom in her robe. She had brushed out her hair and she was going to wear it down and flowing around her shoulders. She went into her room and closed the door. She had planned on

just wearing her green dress, the only thing that mattered was marrying Tarrant, that's when she noticed the dress hanging off her door. It took Alice's breath away. It was a bright ivory. The top of it was a

halter that was tied up in the back with a long ribbon. It show just the right amount of chest. The bodice was form fitting and was covered in lace and tiny diamonds. The skirt was long and gathered a little on one

side revealing a lace skirt underneath. The skirts went back to end a medium length train. It was the perfect wedding dress. Alice speechlessly put on the dress. It was soft and fit perfectly. The ivory went

wonderfully with her skin. She left her hair alone and put on the necklace her mother gave her. She pulled on a pair of ballet flats and grabbed the ring out of the notebook. She walked downstairs. Tarrant wasn't

there so she went to check the workroom. Sitting on the work table was a small white top hat. It had lace, pink ribbon, pink beads and pink leaves. There was a note sitting underneath it:

_This is for you my sweetling. I made it this morning before breakfast. I hope you like both it and your dress. I love you._

_~Tarrant_

Alice looked into the mirror that was on the back of the door to the workroom. She placed the hat on her head. It looked amazing. Alice smiled at her reflection. She calmly walked out of the room and to the front

door. She opened it and saw Tarrant standing at the tea table looking towards the woods. Alice had to try very hard to dash as quickly as possible to his side. She got maybe five steps before she changed her

mind. Alice ran towards Tarrant giggling madly. He turned and smiled at her antics.

"You look beautiful," Tarrant said softly placing his hands on her cheeks.

Alice smiled up at him. She could not believe she was about to marry this man. Her heart was beating hard and her blood felt like liquid muchness. He kissed her mouth gently and Alice was reminded the eloping

within sight of your own bedroom window was an excellent idea.

"Thank you for my dress and my hat Tarrant. I love them both." Alice said after the kiss. Tarrant had rested his forehead against hers. "And I love you."

Tarrant smiled at her, his green eyes dancing with joy.

"Are you both ready?" came a voice from the back of The Hatter's chair at the tea table.

"Yes we are Absalom!" Alice cried happily.

She took Tarrant's hand and they both walked to the table and stepped on a chair to step up unto the table. Tarrant took both of Alice's hands in his and Absalom fluttered in front of them. Alice locked eyes with

Tarrant. The very idea of looking any where else seemed painful. Tarrant squeezed her hands and smiled.

"We have gathered together to witness the joining of Alice Kingsley and Tarrant Hightopp."

Alice grinned at Tarrant.

"These two have been sperated by time and war and have been worlds apart. One a native son of Underland, the other The Champion of Underland. Together in love and in madness they have kept our world

safe. Here in the place of their first meeting they are here to be joined in marriage."

Tarrant's eyes were shinning and dark with love. Alice had tears in her eyes.

"Tarrant do you have a ring?"

Tarrant nodded and released one of Alice's hands to take a ring from his pocket.

"Repeat after me: I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Tarrant repeated each line after Absalom.

He slipped a ring on top of Alice's teacup engagement ring. She looked down to see it. It was a thin sliver band, it was intricately decorated. Alice remembered it from the first time she had been in her

Wonderland. It had been at her seat at the tea table. Her eyes shot up to meet Tarrant's. His eyes were bright lime green with joy and he knew that she had recognized it.

"Alice, do you have a ring?" Absalom asked gently pulling the couple out of their reverie.

She smiled and opened her palm so show her father's ring to Tarrant.

"Repeat after me Alice."

Alice repeated the same lines as Tarrant hand and she slipped the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly, as though it had been made for The Hatter. Alice grinned widely.

"Well then," Absalom said smiling. "I now pronounce joined from now until the end of Underland. Tarrant you may kiss your bride."

Tarrant entwined his fingers with Alice's and kissed her lips gently. Alice was so filled with love and joy she felt she might swoon. Tarrant stepped back to look at his wife. Absalom had chosen to head back to the

castle to let the others know the good news and to stay away from the Windmill house for awhile.

"I love you Alice Hightopp," Tarrant said grinning his wide gap tooth grin.

"As I love you Tarrant Hightopp," Alice said dreamily.

Tarrant helped Alice down from the tea table. He picked her up giggling, her legs over one arm, back supported by the other. Alice threw her arms around Tarrant's neck sending his hat askew.

"Now I get yea all to meself lass," Tarrant whispered roughly in Alice ear. She shivered as Tarrant turned his face towards her. He plundered her mouth. Alice tightened her hold on his neck to pull him closer. He

walked holding her towards the Windmill house. Alice fallen down the rabbit hole, fallen into her muchness, fallen in love and had been caught by the one man whose madness was worthy to join forces with her

own.

'Six impossible things," Alice thought to herself while they were walking toward the house. 'One, I am the Champion of Underland.' Alice smiled to herself. 'Two, I can slay the Jabberwocky, twice. Three, I have met

my match in every way. Four, I have married a Lord, How my mother would love that.' Alice shook her head. 'Five, I had to fall down a rabbit hole to find where I truly belong.' Once again Alice knew what her sixth

impossible thing was. 'Six, I am in love with a Mad Hatter!'

Author's Note 2:

I have posted the pictures of Alice's wedding dress, hat and her ring on my profile! Thanks again!


	15. New Chapters up soon I promise!

Well folks, I had planned at ending it on this chapter but I do think that I owe it to Tarrant and Alice and my loyal readers to have a pay off at the end here. It'll be one or two chapters at least!

I want to thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story. I will have the chapter I'm working on up by Monday at the latest. Thank you again!


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Heads up for any of my younger readers. I have been considering things with the letter M and I have decided to cash in on my M rating. Had to do it. Too much tension. Needed some kind of pay off. I am going to

write one more chapter to tie the whole thing up in a neat little package. I have never actually written a scene like this so please be kind!

Chapter 14:

Tarrant kicked the front door open. Alice giggled when he wagged his eye brows at her. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He put Alice down gently. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes

locked together. His breath was her breath. There was no world outside the four (well six walls. It is a windmill after all) that surrounded them. Tarrant kissed her softly, his lips full and moist, Alice gently wrapped

her arms around his shoulder. She gasped into the kiss as the cold metal of Tarrant's thimbled fingers gently ran down her spin. His tongue swept into her mouth. Earl gray against her tongue. Tarrant's fingers

undid the ribbons on the back of her dress and moved his hands to rest on her hips. He stepped back slightly to look at her face. Tarrant's eyes were dark with love and desire. Alice's eyes were hooded and her

lips were swollen. She reached down and untied his cravat, while Tarrant removed his jacket throwing it to the corner of the room. He took Alice's face in his hands and pulled her in for a forceful and passionate

kiss. She felt her lips bruising but Alice returned the kiss with just as much passion. Her thoughts felt hazy with desire. She began unbuttoning Tarrant's vest, undoing each button slowly. When that was finished

she pulled it off his shoulder without breaking their kissing and began to work on his shirt. Tarrant was running his hand up her back to tangle it in her long curls. He growled in the kiss when Alice nibbled on his

lower lip. When she had finished with the shirt she pushed it off his shoulder and ran her hands down his muscular chest. She felt him shudder under her finger tips. Tarrant hand's returned to the back of her

dress to pull the top away from her body. The dress fell away to her waist, leaving her chest bare to Tarrant. Alice shyly tried to hide herself by pulling her arms up. Tarrant grabbed her wrist and kissed her

mouth.

"Yer perfect lass," Tarrant whispered. "Dea not hide from mea."

That voice was her undoing. She dropped her hands slowly, cheeks turning pink as he gazed upon her. His hand drifted up her sides causing an out break of goose bumps. He hadn't even touched anything vital

yet and Alice was burning up inside. Tarrant leaned in and kissed her, hands moving down her sides now to push the rest of her dress off. Alice stepped out of it and kicked off her shoes while leaning into

Tarrant's chest. His skin was hot again her bare chest. She stood there in nothing but her lace panties, Tarrant was still wearing his pants something Alice decided to fix quickly. She unbuttoned them quickly and

pushed them to the floor. She looked down to see that he was wearing white shorts that were covered in tea cups and top hats. She snorted in spite of herself, it was so mad!

He smiled at her and kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and socks for good measure. He picked Alice up at the waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the bed,

the two never taking their eyes off each other. He lay Alice back against the pillows and stood back to look at her. Alice blushed and pulled one knee up and beckoned him with one crooked finger. His eyes flashed

various hues and tones of green before kneeling on the bed and crawling up to kiss Alice. He moved down to kiss her neck. Alice moaned when Tarrant nipped the hollow between her neck and shoulder. He

moved further down kissing her collar bone. His eyes flicked up to meet Alice's, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He grinned wickedly before he took a nipple into his mouth. Alice felt him suck gently and her head

fell back and her eyes closed. He lifted his head and blew on the slightly wet nub.

"Tarrant," Alice moaned wantonly. He grinned and moved to her other breast to do the same. He didn't neglect the other one though, he massaged the mound gently in his hand. Alice was over come with

sensation, between Tarrant's talented mouth and the feel of his hands, her heart was pounding in her chest. Tarrant began to kiss down between the peaks of her breast and down her stomach. Alice watched

his actions through hooded eyes. She gasped after each kiss. He pause above her panties, as if asking her permission. Tarrant Hightopp was a gentleman Alice though vaguely.

"Please," Alice said in a husky voice she didn't know she possessed.

Tarrant hooked his fingers on either side of the lace and pulled gently. He pulled the cloth down her legs and dropped it to the floor. His eyes had never left her face that was darkening with blush. He smiled at

her.

"I love you Alice," Tarrant spoke leaning up to kiss her.

He had removed his own shorts while he had taken hers. Alice was almost afraid to glance down, she had never seen a completely naked man before. She found herself getting annoyed that something so foolish

was stealing her muchness. She glanced down Tarrant's chest following the line of red hair that dipped lower and lower. When Alice eyes reached what they were searching for, She licked her lips and swallowed

as her mouth had gone completely dry. She made a sound that to her sounded like:

"Ghugh."

It was incoherent and full of lust and desire. She boldly reached her hand down to take Tarrant's length in it. He made an equally incoherent lust filled sound. She moved her hand upward once and he quickly

grabbed her wrist. Alice's eyes snapped up to his.

"Too much of tha lass and I will nea last," Tarrant moaned.

That voice got to Alice every time, it was pure lust. Tarrant pushed her gently back, pulling her flat so just her head was supported by the huge collection of pillows. He gently parted her legs and positioned

himself between them. Alice arms came up on either side of her head. She remembered that her sister had said it would hurt the 1st time, but Alice as too distracted to give it another thought. Tarrant's dark

green eyes were fixed on hers. He slowly entered her. Alice moaned, encouraged Tarrant went deeper. Alice's hands went to his shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered looking up at him.

He leaned down and captured her lips. He used the distraction to push all the way in slowly. Alice hissed at a tiny bit of pain but then she moaned as Tarrant rocked his hips.

Every thrust, each kiss, every touch, every single moaned Outlandish word was making Alice come undone. The pleasure clawing at her mind. She couldn't keep her eyes opened, the lids had fluttered shut ages

ago. Alice's hands were curled into her own hair, incoherent moans was all that were passing through her lips. Tarrant's language had degenerated to nothing but moaned and grunted noises that Alice had

thought as though from a distance were most likely Outlandish. He was relentless, changing speeds depending on the sounds Alice made. Alice could feel pressure building deep within her. She dug her hands

deeper into her hair, her hips meeting Tarrant's thrust for thrust. She could feel the madness growing on her mind, It was too much. She dug her heels into the back of Tarrant's thighs and moved with him at a

frantic pace. Alice saw a flash of white light behind her eye lids. She heard herself screaming in pleasure, she didn't understand a word or a sound that was coming from her mouth not that it mattered. She heard

Tarrant shouting in release above her, his hands claws in the sheets on either side of her. Her legs felt heavy and fell boneless to the mattress, her elbows had locked her hands into her hair. Tarrant removed

himself gently and flopped next to her. Alice's eyes remaid closed, her breathing ragged. She felt sweaty and hot but in a very good way. She was smiling and she sighed feel a dull but wonderful ache deep inside

her.

"Yea look thoroughly ravished lass," Tarrant spoke breathlessly.

Alice turned her head toward him, her eyes still closed. Tarrant pushed himself up on one elbow and kissed her bruised and swollen lips.

"I love you Hatter," Alice said opening her eyes.

"Aye, I love you my Alice."

Tarrant kissed her again and pulled the blankets over them. Alice snuggled close to him. Tarrant wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think we should ever leave this bed," Tarrant stated.

"Not even for tea or hat making?" Alice asked giggling. Tarrant shook his head in the negative. "We could get Thackery to throw us tea from outside. We know he has the aim."

"Excellent point sweetling. I suppose I will miss the hat making a bit."

Alice rolled to her back and reached down with one hand to pick Tarrant's hat off the floor.

"Well I'll just have to distract you."

Alice sat up and put his hat atop her head and swung a leg over Tarrant's waist to straddle him. She watched his eyes darken and he took in her naked form. His hands settling on top of either of her thighs.

"I find myself thoroughly distracted Mrs. Hightopp," Tarrant spoke feeling his body flare with desire.

"I'm not done with you yet Mr. Hightopp," Alice whispered leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
